Darkness
by Entei7800
Summary: In a world of black and white, our hero White has lost the titanic battle against N. He decides not to release all of Unova's Pokemon. On one condition...
1. Captured

**Darkness**

***I do not own Pokémon or its characters. 'A Thousand Years,' only instrumental, by Christina Perri is the theme!**

**Chapter One**

"Virizion, use Leaf Blade!" An exhausted White cried out weakly. The battle was had reached its climax, and already descended to a tiring battle with no interest. She was tired of it, tired of all the infinite, limitless battles. What did they achieve? Why did she have to be the hero? Her beloved best friend, Black, deserved the spotlight. He deserved the chaos only because he could deal with it better. She didn't want anymore of what she already had. But most of all, what made her most weary, was N. He was the only person who made her skin crawl. The only one who revolted her. The only organism alive she wanted to see dive off a cliff. Frankly, she hadn't hated him until he admitted, _I am the King of Team Plasma. _She had kind of liked the "innocent" boy up until then.

White snapped her attention back to the tiresome battle. The beautiful castle room had been torn apart. White nearly screamed as Virizion's whiplash of olive-green hit an invisible force field. The leaves slid off the shield harmlessly. White had not heard N utter a word, all she had heard was the piercing whistle of left over leaves falling at an incredible speed into her amber hair. White's commands echoed through the walls of the empty castle. "Virizion, be careful!" Frustration creased in her eyebrows. If she could hit Carracosta once, she would dominate the battle. But it was a mere dream that seemed to taunt her deep in her thoughts. What made it worse was N's heart-twisting smirk that didn't belong to him. It belonged to Ghetsis, with sincere cold meaning. It was an indication he was about to own this particular battle. The battle of a century.

White's gut twisted. She knew what this meant. Unova would be enslaved in a pitch black hell of darkness. It would be all her fault. She screamed bloody murder as he said the seven words that altered her world: "Carracosta, finish her off with Stone Edge."

"No!" She leapt in front of Virizion. Carracosta didn't halt in time, and lethal, deadly sharp stones pelted her. The pain was bearable compared to the aching pain flaring inside of her. None gained access to Virizion, which was her intention. Virizion whimpered, seeing its trainer go through so much just for it.

"Hm?" N tilted his head inquisitively. Skepticism danced in his clear, stormy, grey-blue eyes. "What are you doing? Have you changed your mind and decided you'll agree with me?"

Protest rumbled in her chest, and throughout every inch of her body. It felt like a gaping hole was in her chest that would be there forever, a wound that could slowly but surely tear her apart. _N_ was going to tear her apart, bit by bit, until nothing would be left. He was going to expose her. _Stop thinking like this. No, I don't agree with you N...But I can still save my beloved Pokémon..._Sulfurous tears left a burning path as they dripped down her face. This would hurt her more than it hurt her Pokémon. "Yes, N. You can take over Unova. Do whatever you want. Just...please, don't hurt anymore of them. This battle is clearly over." Emolga, Darmanitan, Seismitoad, Zorua, and Reshiram had fought a fierce, hard battle. Only to faint, and be whisked away by somebody they hardly knew. Hardly liked. Virizion, who used to despise White, was the only one left. It was only willing to give humanity a chance.

Yet the adventure it and White had shared had came to a troublesome end.

"And here I thought I would have to push you, White. You truly are a remarkable trainer." N's eyes were tinted with pride.

He had genuinely complimented her. But Virizion wasn't so exultant. It was defiant, and growled low and hatefully in protest. At first, N seemed decent. He adored Pokémon, if not, more. He was honest, harmless, and just a little peculiar. What happened to his decency? His sanity?

White ducked her head. If she cried, she didn't want N to see. "Here, Virizion." She placed five exclusive Pokeballs on its back. They shook, enraged, even though they had no power to move. She stroked its grassy green hair, her frustration and despair apparent. She smiled weakly and gave it an apologetic look. Virizion cooed, and a single, lonely tear dropped from her chin. "Please find a safe place to live. May our paths cross again someday." The last sentence rang in her head like the Celestial Tower bell. Steven Stone's departure had depressed her to no end.

Virizion stared at her intently. This was the invisible, secret, sacred bond between the Trainer and the Pokémon. This was her own test. Since she couldn't understand the words of the legendary Pokémon, she tried to put as much love and faith in her eyes as possible. The returned love made her heart swell. But what made her feel even better was the way it turned to N, baring its knife sharp teeth, wearing an extremely murderous glare. N recoiled at Virizion's harsh stare. Virizion whined to its trainer, taking one last look. It could very well be the last time they would see each other. The Pokémon then decided White was wiser. She knew exactly what she was doing. Skipping over rubble, it bounded out of the main castle room.

"White!" the worried voice was unmistakable anywhere. Black burst through the doors. Worry warped his features. "White, I'm here! Are you alright?"

For some reason, she couldn't find her eyes to meet his. Her mouth malfunctioned, and she couldn't find herself to speak. "What the hell did you do to her?!" he demanded, but two Grunts restricted him. "She's only seventeen!"

"Take him away." N said flatly in monotone. "I don't want to see his face ever again."

"I'll give you nightmares for the rest of your wasted, pathetic life!" Black screamed, his voice cracking. N just smirked again, colder and more sinister than the last time. He struggled against the Grunts' grip.

"You can't hurt me." N waved. White shuddered. He looked exactly like Ghetsis when he did that. Creepy, disturbing, and eerie. Black struggled against the Grunts. He shrieked, trying to get away. When realization struck him, an everlasting promise lay in his eyes. "White. I promise that I'll be back for you. Remember that."

White's vision blurred with tears. She mouthed three passionate words of amity. He mouthed the same words back. It seemed to hang for a mute, quick moment. Then they whisked him away to who knows where. "Are you happy now?" She sniveled, picking up pieces of her shattered soul. She faced N with a hatred that flared more than the sun itself.

"Actually, I won't be unless you are." he replied, his voice leveled and smooth. White rose an eyebrow. It took her a minute to realize he was hitting on her. "You sick bastard!" she bellowed, and lunged for his throat. Two loyal and strong Grunts restricted her. She thrashed, making a valiant effort to punch N's smug, prick face. But they had her in a death grip.

N himself wasn't too familiar with the term, but he knew enough to analyze it as an insult. "Things will go better if you just cooperate."

"Why? Why do you want to separate Pokémon from people? You're hurting the people as well as the Pokémon. What if they don't want to be separated?" Her voice was meant to be more menacing, but it came out wallowy and wimpy.

"Don't you see, White? It's a new world, a Golden Age!" he breathed, completely ignoring the second half of what she had said. "And I like you. I can't live without you. In fact, on that topic, you will be my Queen, dearest White."

Now it was White's turn to ignore half the sentence. "And you think I like you back? Step a little closer. I want to see what a moron looks like without arms." White hissed, pure venom dripping from her blood-curdling words. She was pleased with his reaction; pain. He staggered back only one step, looking completely distraught. He acted as if she had slapped him. But it didn't even last a millisecond; he was fed up with her childish attitude. He clenched his fists and quivered with rage. Fury replaced the sorrow in his eyes. "White, you're coming with me whether you like it or not. I will go to extremes to make you love me, and pain _will _be an option."

White went rigid. There was a harshness in N's voice she couldn't ignore, a harshness she couldn't quite place. It was never there before. His face softened. "Here," he offered a hand. "Let's do this the easy way." White didn't believe it could actually be that straightforward. It was barely that simple now.

"No!" she threw a tantrum, and she had every right to. "Please, don't do this! It isn't fair! I'll do anything you want, just don't separate Pokémon from Trainers..." she pleaded. Anything but it being her fault. Anything but everyone seeing the "truth" in what Ghetsis and N said in their putrid speeches.

"Hmm..." N's eyes flickered. He was thinking, bargaining. White had a very, very dim light of hope that maybe he'd see what she was saying. Maybe she wouldn't be the reason people had to release their favorite partners. Maybe she wouldn't marry a psychopath. And maybe, though the chances were slim, she would see Black, her only true love.

Just maybe.

N hesitantly replied, "I won't force 'Unova..." he made sure she could see the disgust in the one word. "To release their Pokémon. On one condition" he was upset about his own decision, White could see that much. Relief washed over her features. But he had also said three agonizing words; "On one condition."

Forcing a smile like she had so many times already, she said, "Anything!"

The mischievous look in his eyes stood out prominently. "You're much more clever than that. I thought you would have guessed by now!" he chuckled lightly, though you could even feel the lechery. "You will still expected to be my Queen. I don't want to lose something so valuable."

All the color drained from her face. She felt cold and sick now. She struggled, but she wasn't getting anywhere anytime soon. She managed to elbow a Grunt in the face. She heard an inaudible crack. She had broken his nose. Crimson blood was already gushing out of his nose. N rolled his eyes impatiently, then met the injured Grunt's eyes. There seemed to be a mute conversation and agreement. "Get her on Zekrom so my Queen can sleep in comfort tonight."

_"Comfort!?" _she exclaimed. She finally broke free of the stray Grunt's grip. Nobody dared to recapture her. She was intimidating, other than the fact nobody else wanted a broken nose. But the Grunt who had experienced her rage firsthand had regained his strength (and pride) and grabbed some brickwork that had presumably been in the way of Zekrom and Reshiram's battle.A sick reminder of how sorely White had lost. He smashed it into the side of her head.

She fell to the ground, hoping unconsciousness would consume her. She wasn't that lucky. The Grunt yanked her to her feet and pushed her to Zekrom, more importantly, N. The light of dawn had a lingering darkness. White felt vertiginous. Of course, N would attack her while she was vulnerable. She stumbled onto Zekrom and into sweet, sweet unconsciousness.


	2. Xerxes

**Darkness**

***I do not own Pokémon or its characters.**

**A _VERY_ special thanks to shadowkitten11! She has written very good poems and stories, and she is full of ideas!**

**Chapter Two**

Relic Castle. It was ancient in the suffocating sandstorm that Zekrom soared through. White had decided not to struggle; she was dizzy as it was and falling could be fatal. She didn't want to die young. Zekrom folded back its wings, then spiraled down in a distinctive manner. White could barely blink as thick sand pelted her face. N clasped one glacial hand in hers, and practically dragged her inside. The antediluvian castle was being developed and improved by Grunts. When White struggled, N only gripped tighter, unwilling to let his new Queen go. No matter how much White wailed in pain or anguish, he wouldn't let up. She even started to pound weakly on his arm. He didn't stop slogging her behind him until they reached the basement of Relic Castle. It no longer looked old, but new and pristine. N wore a simpering smile at the astonishment on White's face. But the words that came out of her mouth did not match the look on her face.

"Take me home," she stifled. "This is horrible." An aghast look was cast on her face. "Why would you even mess with this castle?"

"I have the power," he rumbled. "I can do whatever I want. The Pokémon League would not be a fit castle for a Queen, now would it?" He pressed his zealous body against hers and grabbed her into a distasteful kiss. White blanched and tried whaling on him. N finally pushed her away and into the simmering wall. It was burning hot, worse than anything White had ever felt. Pain exploded in her upper body. It wasn't as if the pain would stop there, because N slapped her across the face, leaving an even more scalding feel. White sucked in a sharp breath and tears. "What did I do?"

"I will not be rejected, and you deliberately disobeyed me. I told you, I will go to extremes to make you love me." Now N's face was serene. White gingerly touched her cheek. It felt like it was on fire. "Now take a good look. This will be your room." White tried not to shudder at the lust in his eyes, or the fact that there was only one bed. She bit her tounge to keep from asking the question. She was sure she knew the answer. N laughed at the look on her face, and entwined his fingers in her hair while tousling it. "You're so beautiful, White. I have paperwork to do, love, but I will be back." Another shiver rolled up and down her spine as he said the words. He frowned, but continued. "I want to talk to you when I return. _C__omprende?"_

White managed a nod. He pointed at the bed. "If you even think about moving, you will be punished. Either that, or the Grunts can play a significant role in what happens to you." White moaned and he nodded, too. "Alright. I will be back as soon as I can." The sincerity in his promise scared White. What in the world made him think she enjoyed spending time with him? Hell, she would rather spend time playing chess with Cheren! White tried to hold back her mute tears, but she was failing. What had she ever done to deserve this? What had she done to deserve some careless idiot that wanted her only as a toy? Dread stockpiled inside of her, and soon it would explode in a gush of mushy feelings. She had been right saying N was going to tear her apart. He was going to start on the inside and work his way out.

He closed the door shut. White briefly wondered if it was a coincident that the door was painted ivory white. He was probably going to try to appeal to her, even when he wasn't in the room. White done the only thing an eighteen year old girl kidnapped by the person she hated the most could do; she sobbed into the feathery white pillows, hoping that this hell would end soon.

* * *

White examined her nails with tedium. Bianca had wedged Hello Kitty stickers all over her nails. White smiled weakly, despite the mixed feelings of grief, dread, and woe welling up inside of her. White, again, took this time to think of what she had done to deserve, put short, _N_. In the eyes of Team Plasma, she showed affection and ardor towards her Pokémon. N had seemed so polite when they had first met. He had seemed so ordinary. So close to her. They were two hearts so close together, yet so far apart, fighting for separate truths, separate ideals. She might have taken the time to know N if it hadn't been for what had happened two days ago. White was proud of herself; she hadn't ate, drank, or even slept since she got here. She was glad she had at least put up with two days of it.

The door creaked open, and White braced herself to see her worst enemy, her arch nemesis. But it was only a male, lowly grunt. He glowered at White. She barely acknowledged his presence; all the Grunts seemed to hate her here. They probably thought she was being a stuck up priss. But really, what choice did she have? The Grunts always locked the door on their way out. If she somehow found a miraculous way to get out, they would force her back in.

She sighed, and brung her eyes up to meet the Grunt's. She made sure he could see her acrimony. "Lord N says you must eat." he tried to sound, at the most, alarming.

"Oh yeah? Is there any way he will make me?" she droned. Truthfully, she was voracious, and her stomach resounded in agreement. The food on the platter was truly appetizing, with caviar on one side, and delicacies from all around the world around it. White found it appalling that he had sparkling wine on the side for a beverage. She was under-aged, or so she guessed. White's rejection made the Grunt frown. But somehow, in some form or way, she would make N _know _how she felt at the loss of her Pokémon. So she flung one hand up carelessly, and spilled the contents of the tray.

Most of the food toppled on his baby blue uniform. His mouth rounded in an 'O.' "How about I get Ghetsis?"

"How about your head on a stick?!" she snapped back, unable to contain her anger. "What's with you people? Were you hiding under a rock on morals and ethics day?! I don't want to be here! _So back off!_" she said, like he had detonated a bomb. When she wasn't sad, she was mad.

The Grunt stepped back deftly. He was immediately on his knees, picking up food, and almost right after, finding something to scrub it with while scowling at White. However, he avoided the trash can and scurried out. He didn't want her to know about this whole ordeal.

She continued to think. He was insane, trying to make her love him. Even thinking made her head, that had suffered so many wounds, throb. N had bandaged it, though aloof in action. She would be surprised if he ever actually cared...

The door the Grunt had just ran out of in fear was creaking, just slightly. White picked at her nails absently, having nothing better to do. White expected Ghetsis to come in, the one who she suspected to be behind N's crazy schemes, but it was the royal pain in the ass himself. She had never been very fond of Ghetsis, but she definitely didn't like N. Ghetsis was less intimidating; at least he could stay calm.

White didn't want N to bother her, so she closed her eyes tightly, feigning sleep. Maybe if she put a lot of dedication in it, and tried hard enough, he would leave her alone. But this was just a game to him. Just a silly game. And leaving her alone was too hard, wasn't it?

"White." It was so hard to ignore the pain in his voice. They shared the same, yet different pain. It was difficult not to open her eyes.

_"White." _his angelic voice was increasing in impatience. She shuffled, playing it off as a nightmare. But wasn't her life already a distinct, absurd living nightmare?

Suddenly there was a screaming fire in her cheek. _N _had actually slapped her; again! In fact, he had hit hard, not even caring about her well-being. Her cheek was searing hot. Her eyes jolted open to stare at N in shock.

He rolled back his shoulder. "I told you, White. I will go to extremes to make you love me. How many times do I have to tell you?"

_I won't ever get it in my head! Your plan sure as hell isn't working!_ "What do you want? Why are you here?" her voice came out kind of whiney. She sounded younger than she really was.

"If you keep up this reluctance, you will end up in the sand tomb." his eyes were completely dark, unashamed of his actions. "Now let me inform you of something, or do you want me to seal your fate?"

White just kept her mouth shut.

"Ah, that's better. You're so much more fun when you aren't talking." he smiled, as if he meant it as a compliment. "Anyways..." he continued, his voice a purr. "You have a very big day tomorrow. The crowning is tomorrow, and I expect you to be ready at...hm...six in the afternoon? After that..." a pleasant smile flickered on his face and instantly vanished. "Heh, we will finally carry on the Harmonia heir..."

Her dread instaneously vanished and was replaced with uprising panic. "You talk too fast. Married?! _Children?!_"

"Yes." his face smoothed. He looked like this was casual. Her eyes were bulging, and she was afraid her eyes would fall out. This was an all time low for an antagonist. Even N. She sucked in a breath in, and screeched.

Even Ghetsis, who had been eating soup, causing no harm whatsoever, spilled his soup at the rattle of her scream.

"No!" She screeched, scooting to her bedpost, covering all her tender spots. She was definitely too young. And what if he was very successful in implanting a child in her fragile body? She couldn't kill it, but it could certainly kill her. "You knew this would happen, White. Stop acting surprised." he tilted his head "innocently," mocking a lost puppy. He was putting on the act of a crazed animal. He gradually scooted to her, his movements even graceful. White was not afraid to admitt she had, but they had made her happy. Not afraid...

"I want my friends. I want my Pokémon."

He sighed, and his eyes became stern again. "Why would I imply power towards a girl who wants me dead? I know you hate me. I can see it in your eyes. You do a terrible job of hiding your emotions." he laughed to himself. He grabbed her feather like, nimble hands. "Why should I give you of all people back your Pokémon? Giving you things that contain so much power would corrupt you. And I can't do that. Besides, I love you unconditionally. Why can't you see things the way I do?" he leaned in, so she could smell his minty breath. "Even if you hate me...More than anyone else in the galaxy, I am determined to keep you."

He leaned in, and kissed her. It was still forceful, demanding, even. She pounded on his back. "Phh!"

A pained expression crossed his face as soon as he pulled away. "If that's how you want to be..." he frowned. "You will be expected to be ready at seven a.m tommorow. You _will _go to the sand tomb. I'll let Cyrus and Giovanni have some fun with you."

"...What kind of fun?"

"Use your imagination," he spat putrid with a distinct way of showing his displeasure, leaving a sobbing White behind.

_***Sooo...Xerxes will be the baby's name! In fact, it's Persian for 'prince.' Fitting, right?**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**~Entei7800**_


	3. Horror

**Darkness**

***I do not own Pokémon or its characters.**

**Chapter Three**

White hunched over, feeling awful as her stomach churned, and she vomited a mix of blood, sand, and disgusting substances she knew she hadn't eaten in a very long time. She was miserable, unable to even lift her arm. She was vehement and anemic, and above all, sick. She was chained to the wall, unable to move freely. Cyrus read a regular book, aptly titled, _Beautiful Creatures. _He left every now and then, ignoring the fact White was short of breath and nearly suffocated by the sand gradually filling her lungs. Her voice was raspy, quiescent, and sounded like somebody had forced sandpaper down her throat. "Water," she begged, amazed she could actually speak.

Cyrus wore a fitting sneer. He held up a bottle of fresh, aqua blue water. "You mean this?" he shook it tauntingly. She could hear the water swishing around in the empty spaces of the water bottle. She hadn't drunk anything since N put her in here a week ago. Time went by so fast. He had even skipped the crowning carelessly. All she could do was rest with tranquility. But it was hard to sleep on the coarse, hot sand.

Yet she pleaded for the H2O in front of her. She nodded eagerly. Cyrus slowly twisted the cap. It felt like hours until he opened it. Predictably, he chugged it down. There was a minuscule amount left. "Please," she begged once more. He rose one eyebrow. "Does the girl want water? Tch. You Trainers disgust me." He put it near her hand. She reached for it, her arm wobbling. It was centimeters away when he turned it upside down and droplets hit the sand, leaving it dark brown. White licked the droplets in the sand before they disappeared from the sheer heat. White panted and nearly sobbed, but her tears had dried up from the heat. She felt Cyrus slap the back of her head. His hand felt like lead; hard and heavy. It hurt so badly, she done a small faceplant in the sand. She began to wail silently, without the salty tears to comfort her.

"Haven't I told you? No water until Lord N returns." he smirked. Yet his smirk was so much more welcoming than N's. It wasn't his choice to be here; N had forced him to be here. He probably disliked White altogether, but he hadn't decided to be here. But he was also loyal. He liked beating the innocent.

"You told me," she croaked. "But I'll die. And guess who N will..." she coughed violently. "Be mad at..." she trailed off, feeling fatigue. Cyrus clutched the water bottle and slammed it into her back. She cried out weakly in pain. "Ungh...I'm sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You won't disrespect me like this!" he snapped. He striked her again. White was on the verge of unconsciousness, frail and ready to die. Now she understood what "there are things worse than death" meant. Why was death so far away? Why couldn't it just come and take her already? He continued to beat her until she heard a loud voice that sounded joyful in her ears.

"Hello, dearest."

Of course, the name was starting to get an evil chime to it, N! She wondered if he could see the bruises, her ribcage, and her tattered clothes. This was the sight of his hatred. What, could he send tiger lilies with that?

Cyrus whacked her one more time before kicking her weak body. "Stand up." he commanded. When she took her precious time getting to her feet, he kicked her back down. N wasn't going to do anything about it, either. He stood there, looking amused. "I didn't say to be slow."

"You didn't say to be quick, either!" she blurted, which gained her another kick. She wished that the tears would come soon. They would be of such great service.

"Okay, Cyrus. Has she learned her lesson yet?" N questioned, giving White a tolerating look.

"I guess. If it's to be a smartass. Personally, a whip would work like a charm."

That done it. White screamed, writhing, trying to break the steel bonds. "No! I'll be good! Please! Don't hit me with the whip!"

N nodded approvingly, a smug pugnacious look in his eyes. "So you've been acting smart? Is that a sign of nothing has changed? If so, I will grant Cyrus the pleasure of using the whip. So let me ask you a question. Do you love me?"

Why couldn't she say those words? Why couldn't she force out those words of adulation? "Please! I'll obey!" she begged. The whip was able to strike fear into her every inch of her heart before he even pulled it out. N just wore a sneer. "Darling, I asked, 'Do you love me?' Your pleads mean nothing to me. You better tell me now, or you will suffer the consequences."

White felt better once she regained her tears. She choked on a sob. "I can't...I can't say it."

N shook his head. "Somehow, someway, you'll love me. I guess the whip will get that out of you, now wouldn't it?" he edged it out of his pocket.

"Wait!" she allowed her salty tears to drip into her mouth. They were some form of water, mostly salt, but she didn't care. She wanted the energy. "If I say it...will you give me food? _Water_?" she asked, her voice breaking at 'water.'N's eyes softened, but just barely.

"Yes. And at least smile. You haven't smiled the whole time you've been here. And I'm even being kind." he shrugged. White didn't have enough vitality to move. Instead, she could only think: _I wonder fucking why?!_

She beamed at him, though it quivered. She clenched her teeth, and said, "I...love...you." To add to the lie, she hurled into the sand. She felt like her intestines were about to do a flip. She couldn't even move; there was nothing left inside of her. The hole in her chest burned on the edges. She just wanted to curl in fetal posistion and cry. But N had seen right through her. However, he accepted her feeble attempt.

"I'm glad to hear that." he said that, but his discontentment was clear. "Now I would _like _for you to take a shower. Cyrus, you may go."

Cyrus nodded solemnly, then bowed. The stone doors flung open automatically, and he left. As soon as he had left, N pulled White onto his body. His teeth were gritted. "Listen. You're _mine. _I won't share. So I'll be nice and allow you to eat. You _won't continue to disobey. _Or I will sentence you something worse than death. And youwill always be mine. So stop acting like an idiot and listen." With that, he gripped her wrists and kissed her forhead. "The crowning will be soon. Be ready."

She felt a real, jovial smile cross her face. "Thank you!"

He was leaving, she noticed. Her smile faded. "Wh-where...are you going?"

"I never said you'll be free. The Grunts will prepare you." With that, he disappeared through the enormous stone door. She tripped over her chains, and fell in the sand. She felt the cuffs scrape her poor wrists. But there was nothing she could do anymore.

* * *

She was glad he hadn't held up on his promise. Instead, a very polite nurse assisted her. Her name tag read, "Sue." She was cheerful and exuberant. That is, until she saw the bruises and cuts that covered White's entire body.

"Who...how...how old are you?" she asked, interlacing her arm in White's. She unlocked the shackles and lead her to a fluffy room. It was all pink, with pictures of cute Pokémon dancing on the walls. There was a real bed, and food that smelled like heaven on the side. Lentil soup. It was all she could do not to moan. Gulping, she replied,"About eighteen, nineteen."

Sue chuckled lightly, No, it wasn't lightly, it was _motherly. _She already loved Sue like a mother, who else could fill the position? Her parents were probably wondering where she was. They were probably worried. White turned to the soup; the thoughts made the invisible hole in her chest ache. "I see you're hungry. But I would eat the roots first. Their intended use is on Pokémon, but I don't see any harm in you eating them. I can get you Sitrus Berries if you want, honey."

"Please." Her voice was already regaining its smooth tone. "Thank you so much."

"Don't be thanking me!" she gave a dismissive wave. "You know that N's so stupid...harming a girl...you're only nineteen..." her voice was growing louder steadily. "What the hell is he thinking?!"

Malice replaced the pain White felt. Sue was correct; what was N's intention in all this? White was never going to love him, not now, not ever, and it would have a dim light of working if they ever did wind up together. She heard Sue looking for something in the fridge-there were collisions of plastic to plastic, occasionally metal to metal. She came back with a whole vine of Sitrus Berries. She opened her mouth to speak, but then her Xtransceiver rang, blaring music White recongnized as Nancy, from one of her favorite TV shows. She chortled stridently. "Hello?"

Seconds later, her face turned a tawny green. "Corona? Is she okay?" And then, "Okay, I'll be there. Make sure you perform CPR." she hung up, and her eyes glazed over.

"White, deary, I need to help my daughter." She looked serene, almost content, but she could tell Sue was afraid. "Can I trust you to clean up? Eat?"

"Yes." White nodded comprehendingly as she finished her soup. She needed a shower in the worst way. Sue looked relieved. "Bless you," she aforesaid. But when Sue left, she felt lonesome again. Afraid like she had seen Sue. She didn't want N to come back. But she couldn't just sit there and do nothing but think of the monstrosity. So she trudged unwillingly to the shower.

The hot water felt good against her grotesque body. Yet it simmered the wounds she held. The pain was somewhat bearable, but the feeling of being clean was more than just a simple pleasure. It was a gift. Stepping out made her feel even better, until she realized her clothes were missing. She dropped on all fours, checking underneath the bed, then over the bed. She was sure she had searched everywhere, but her sandy clothes were nowhere to be found. "Ahem."

White clung to her towel, feeling exposed. She was naked, for crying out loud! N held up the clothes, wiggled them slightly, then dropped them in an amarathine trash can. "You weren't planning on actually wearing those to the crowning. Were you?" His attire was entirely white. Was that really an appropriate joke?

"What else do I have? You didn't exactly let me pack my ba-" she started, but N frowned, and she quickly shut her mouth. He handed her an aphotic, raven-black dress. It was too short, to start with, and it only had a built in bra. "I'm not wearing this-"

N brought his hand to her face, leaving another stinging mark. "I thought you _learned." _he growled.

"I have..." she quieted, unable to speak once more.

"Good. Now listen..." he tugged on the towel expectantly. White held it tightly against her damp body. "Since I will be your husband shortly, I will be dressing you. Now take off the towel."

"No! I'm a girl, I don't want you to see me indecent!" That only enraged N. He gripped her arms tightly, his voice teetering on the edge of hysteria.

"Is that an order?! What will you do about it? Simple-nothing! You don't have the power anymore. So shut up and let me dress you!" he looked like he was going to follow with pulling out the whip, but he didn't. White knew he was on the verge of insanity, but she had never seen him like this. She had thought she'd been afraid of the whip, afraid of marrying him, afraid of having _children, _but this scared her. The look in his eyes was enough to ward off anything. She gradually tried to pull away, but he only gripped tighter. "_Well?_" he demanded. "What's your reaction?! Answer me!"

'Shock' didn't cover it. There were many words to describe this encounter with N. But 'dumbfounded' worked best. However, she was too 'dumbfounded' to say it out loud. He let go easily. Hysteria was set permanmently in his eyes. "Let. Me. Dress. You."

Reluctantly, she dropped the towel, and let him dress her.


	4. Saturn

**Darkness**

***I do not own Pokémon or its characters.**

**Chapter Four**

It wasn't that N had seen every inch of her body. It wasn't even that he had stolen her from her precious home and her loving family. It had been the ardent, berserk look in his eyes when she had protested. Right now, her nudity issue was the least of her problems. She couldn't deal with any of this if N kept the eccentric act up. She could barely deal with it already.

The round table was full of quiet murmurs. It felt like everybody at the table gave her a disapproving look or a look of shame only because she had disobeyed. She tried to avoid them, but they would always come back to haunt her. Nobody spoke but Giovanni, who was unsuccessfully trying to build up an interesting, suspenseful conversation. But what surprised White was N. He hadn't spoken in a while. He usually had an opinion, but it seemed as if he didn't have one around his other friends. Not that White considered herself to be his friend. The idea made the corners of her mouth pull up in a silly smile. Now that was funny.

N looked up from his meal. "I have an announcement." he announced rather boredly. But the simple fact that he had been the person to say it made everybody else avert their attention to him. White was the only one who showed interest in the food in front of her. She could feel N's intense glare heavily on her shoulders. He wanted her attention as well, though he probably wasn't going to get it. He tapped his metal spoon impatiently on the table, and she couldn't help but look up. She knew that he would punish her severely if she continued to be so reluctant. Whoever had come up with the imbecilic phrase, "His bark is worse than his bite" was dead wrong. N's bark was equal to his bite; and both summed up to a monstrous answer.

He cleared his throat, and continued what looked like the beginning of a speech. White wanted to shove a finger down her throat. "White will soon be conceiving my child, otherwise named Xerxes Harmonia. Also, she will be declared Queen in a matter of days. I don't want any mistreatment. Anybody who even gives her a dirty look is automatically given a death sentence. You are to report your sightings as soon as possible so it will not become a familiar trend around the castle, or at least this castle."

Most of the last sentences had been unheard. Some jaws around the table slacked in awe. Concordia and Anthea, the only two females who actually cared, the only two females who gave a damn if she lived besides Sue, gave her a somewhat apologetic look. They could have done something, they could try, but they surely wouldn't succeed. This was why White disliked attention so much. What was attention, really? A different form of popularity? Whatever it was, she hated it with a passion. She didn't want any of this, but N was forcing it at her. Her skin crawled whenever she thought about Xerxes. Her stomach would twist, and she would seem to be at a breaking point.

Pinpointing her fear, N gave her a lustful look. She felt a shiver shake her body. She had seen that look from people at school, or at least, in seventh grade. It hinted at something more, more than just being somebody who wanted to actually love you. It was the sick, perverted look that said something more desperate, something more sinister. The look that said that he wanted to own you.

White felt even more insecure. That was when Saturn clinked his glass against White's. He was smiling, just a little bit. It reminded her of Black, the slightly mischievous, silly, welcoming smile. As long as somebody like him was there for her, she didn't have to worry. She wearily clinked her glass on his in return. N's eyes narrowed and jealousy overpowered everything else in his eyes. He was the only one not participating in a quiet, small conversation. Only because now, he stared directly at her, wanting to know what the impetuous and silly side of White looked like.

She leaned in and whispered, "You don't seem evil enough to be in Team Galactic." She ignored N being nosy on the side, cocking his head in her direction to hear her.

"Well, I kind of call it my 'poker face,' if you know what I mean." he chuckled at his own words. His aquamarine blue eyes sparkled. White felt edgy again, her chest burning. The simple way Saturn moved, acted, spoke, laughed, even _looked _reminded her of Black. She was certainly tired of all the reminders she had today. Black was all she could think about. If she wasn't hopelessly in love with him, Saturn could be an option. She couldn't just leave him here, if she ever even escaped. He would have to meet Black first.

"Hey, _White,_" N said, and every word was injected with level resentment. White froze, hearing the way N said it. "Guess what? I have a surprise for you."

"S-surprise?" she stammered. "What?"

He stood up so fast that the chair flung over on one side. His lust was fighting his envy, his envy fighting his fury. He was practically a bowl of emotion, something not to be messed with, like dynamite. White felt her hand flit to Saturn's, and a heavy rosy color stained his cheeks. N wrapped his hand around hers, and she saw Saturn clench his fist. He was just so much like Black. She wouldn't be shocked if he were his brother.

White tried to look bold and brave, but it didn't work. They went down an enormous staircase, passing a sand tomb, the one she had most recently just left. He literally tossed White in one that had...no sand in it. It was damp, with Spinarak and Ariados climbing the wet walls. It stank, almost like something had died. Her eyes darted over in horror to a deceased Pokemon. It was a Riolu, curled in fetal posistion. White looked to the seemingly impenetrable N. He was biting his lip so hard it started bleeding. She couldn't find herself to look at him, but instead her eyes set on a blood stained whip, and rusty chains. She turned around to run, but N caught her around the waist. His smirk was too wide for his face. "Surprise," he said with a voice she knew too well.

**_*Sorry for the DREADFULLY short chapter. If you do not like torture, do not read the next chapter, even though it will be 2,000+ words._**

**_Love you all!_**

**_~Entei7800_**


	5. Dungeon

**Darkness**

***I do not own Pokémon or its characters. (But I will make the same announcement in this Chapter! There will be a sequel to Darkness, definitely! I won't reveal anything about it, but one thing: I have no idea what I'll name it. I've had a few names suggested to me outside of FanFiction and about two on FanFiction. I guess to be fair, I'll put up a new poll (IN MY PROFILE) to see what I should name it. Later, though. Then, if it is okay with the selected person, I will put a special thanks up in the chapter that it has been decided. Another thing, I will be making a new story, Time in Space. I MIGHT collide Team Galactic with Team Plasma, so far, respectively Darkness. MAYBE. I will do the same thing for that name:)**

**Chapter Five**

The whip lashed against White's back. Her huffs of breath were petite and smothered. Why? Why did she deserve this wicked hell, that only seemed real because fate had twisted her life into a mere nightmare. It had been only one day since the 'crowning,' which had, put apt, been White's enslavement in what seemed respectively like a dungeon instead of a sand tomb. At least she wasn't stuck with that despicable Cyrus. But the acrimony and hostility in each Grunt's words was enough to make her inpenetrable soul break.

No. Where would giving up get her? Nowhere. If she gave up now, she wouldn't escape. And nothing seemed more ambrosial, more sweet than leaving.

But seriously? Most girls would freak out if they were in her situation. She was strong, or at least she was convinced so far. She had cried her eyes out for hours during her first lashing with the whip. The pain had seemingly increased, but the tears decreased. New blood soaked her blood from yesterday.

The pain jolting up her back felt more like somebody had electrified her. She was suffering _another _beating. Energy awoke her adrenaline, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. The sheer adrenaline was replaced a sharp plea for the Grunt to stop. She wanted so bad just to cry. She very well could, but if she did, it would earn her another beating. Anything considered 'intolerable' earned her another beating. "Get up!" The Grunt snarled, his voice full of sincere antagonism. White slowly made her way to her feet. Even her feet ached; her body was covered with gashes and wounds that would surely leave scars. White had always despised scars; what did they prove? They left dark, shady memories. And each time you caught sight of the old wound, it reminded you of it. White tried to ignore the pain, but it was impossible. She desperately needed a shower. A shower would at least wash away the sticky blood that had probably had picked up an infection from the corpse of the Pokémon in the corner.

Eww.

"I'll keep asking. Will you carry Lord N's baby and stop struggling?"

This was just the worst case of Dejavou. N had asked her nearly the same thing that had offered the situation she was in now. She wouldn't accept that she had gotten herself into this situation. That would be a lie. Maybe this was the reason adults fled to bars. This was stress in its purest form. She didn't see how toxic helped, but relaxing in a club almost sounded relieving.

Almost. "I'll stop struggling. I just won't..." she began strongly, but the Grunt extended his arm, threatening to hit her again. White cowered again. She took a millisecond to think; she could stop struggling, that would be easy. She'd always wanted a baby, but not this way. She would die either way, if this continued. At least she would pass on her life to someone else if she died for the youth. "...I'll do it." her face was ashen gray. "I'll listen if you stop. Just...stop...please."

"Will you carry the ba...Xerxes?" he demanded. All of his dastardly staff was informed that they were to call her baby by name, or just reference that it belonged to N . White didn't call the baby by name; did she count? For now, she only cared about putting distance between her and that whip.

"Yes!" she promised, expanding her eyes so she looked scrupulous. She dropped to her knees. They were dirt caked, and it even hurt when her knees hit the pavement. She tried to clasp her hands in begging position, but she had used the last scrap of her energy to drop down. She hoped truth shined over the pain and suffering. After all, Reshiram had sided with the hero who sought truth. _She _had sought truth. Her act seemed to work, because he lowered the whip, and dropped it next to his feet. He pulled out a plastic and forgotten phone. He punched the tiny square buttons furiously, at the most, irascible. The phone rang once, only once, before N's harmonious voice answered.

"Has she agreed? If this is something stupid, I swear, I will let White beat you down just for satisfaction. You do know you bothered me in front of a conference." N's voice was still tuneful, yet underneath those false layers was a threat. _Please be something stupid, I beg you. PLEASE make it stupid._

"She has," his voice oscillated. "She seems like she's worth saving. She's terrified."

"My intention," he hummed. "Good. I want her sent to Sue. She seems to be fond of the nurse..." he said fiendishly. Now White had her in danger. He could one day use that to his own advantage. "Make sure she is ready by later, let's say...hmm, eleven p.m? We still have to crown her, and later tonight..." he stopped talking, and started to laugh with a devious, evil tune. The sound the devil himself would ring. White froze, feeling brisk. The phone clicked off, and instantly, the Grunt grabbed her wrists. She heard her wrist crack, although it was so muffled, she barely acknowledged it.

He pulled her into the callow hospital. She remembered the scent of a Pokémon Center. Linen and fresh healing, the very essence of good health. He left with a selfish smirk. White almost felt intruding. And had he even went to the right room? Wasn't this where they healed sick Pokémon?

To answer her question, Sue came around the corner. She was her regular self; defending and jaunty. She seemed to know this was going to happen, but the power didn't go to her. She was a small factor in a huge equation. Mutely, she propped White up on the bed. "Sorry," White would have continued, but she was interrupted by coughs that rattled her body.

"Stop saying you're sorry," her gentle touch didn't match the look on her face, moreover, her tone of voice. "You have no reason to be. It will always be the person who inflicted damage to you." She took a quick glance at the clock. "It's six. The wounds can be cleaned and we can give you herbs, but...they won't be gone by eleven. Duh. Doesn't he know that?"

White's fingers skimped over her stomach. "I'll eat the herbs. Only herbs."

"If you insist, honey. If you insist," She sighed, patching the wound with antiseptic smelling bandage. It burned at first, and then it eased into a cool feeling. Sue propped her up in the amazingly soft pillows. "Dear, I won't rush you, but please eat your herbs." She swished one arm in front of herself, and gave an artificial laugh. "The quicker you eat, the faster you heal."

White nodded, at least hoping she looked comprehending. She nibbled on the edges of it, feeling vacant. Vacant. Empty. Unhappy. She wanted those horrid wounds, the scars that she would carry until her death, to just fade away into the haze of her memory. Sue sat on the edge of the bed. She put her placid hand on her tattered dress. "I know it hurts, darling. One day we'll get you out of here." She looked around cautiously, then leaned in to whisper, "We have a new researcher named Colress. Saturn, Colress and I will help you get out when it comes to that."

White's eyes expanded. She noticed that the cold tears that always appeared during these moments were spawning in Sue's eyes. She pulled White into a hug. "We'll get you out one day. One day, he'll see what he's doing."

A rapping on the door interrupted their moment. White tried not to hack on her cries of joy, and swiped a herb off the table and started on eating it. She knew who it was, or so she thought.

It was Saturn. "Sue, it's time for the dinner. I offered to escort her?" His angelic eyes made White's heart flutter. Sue noticed how White look near the point of fainting.

"Bless your heart, Saturn. But first, she needs to be washed off. Do you mind-"

"No!" White almost screamed. Saturn and Sue both looked at her, seemingly confound. "I want him to stay. Please?" The truth was, he was just so much like Black. He made her feel safe. She hoped, if she ever saw Black again, that he would understand.

No. She would see Black again.

Saturn looked buoyant. "Okay."

Sue shuffled from one foot to the other. "I'll prepare more food," she scurried away after the sentence had finished. White hoped that the nurse hadn't felt imposing. The way she had left gave White the feeling she had. Saturn took her by the hands, and the burning feeling in her chest eased. It was being filled.

But everything felt better with Saturn. She smiled, the first true smile she had for the past few days.

* * *

Cyrus followed the change in his executive's work. Saturn continued to spend precious time with that insolent girl. When N stated, "Let's try this again," at the table, he knew that _nothing had changed. _N had allowed _him _to pick up _White. _Didn't he see the multiple flaws in his flawless plan? Cyrus remembered hid time as a leader of a criminal organization, and even he devised his plan more neatly than he did.

But N's intelligence was infamous for getting himself out of the worst of situations. There was little to insult. So he made White actually sit next to himself.

"I have decided..." N began, and White resisted the strong urge to cover her ears and wretch. All his decisions had a result of raining somber over the particular object. All of his decisions warped lives and moreover, people. But part of her said that she should listen; something he said might appeal to her. "I have decided that we will liberate Pokémon from people. I saw much cruelty towards the creatures when I left the conference."

White bit her lip in protest. She gulped down her bitter words. But Saturn didn't seem to care. "Won't other neighboring regions notice our indifference?" Saturn asked, though he could hear the ebulent edge in his voice.

"Saturn, you're smart enough to figure it out. They will realize that they cannot bother us since we have so much power! We will strike fear into the hearts of the people!" he sounded almost bold. Saturn shot a look to White. An apologetic, sad look. He knew the consequences already, and White didn't blame him for not pushing any further. White tried to return a look, but N caught the glance.

"A few Grunts have dutifully reported that a few people have tried to seduce the Queen. _My _Queen. Whoever tries to seduce the Queen within three days of meeting her will be executed." N stated flatly. White tried to pinprick something in his voice or in his eyes. Nothing. They were blank. Maybe he had reached a point of anger where he didn't feel anything anymore. Maybe he had reached his breaking point. Saturn rolled his eyes. White knew N had seen the expression, but he hadn't done much about it.

Suddenly a Grunt came in, panting. "My Lord! There's a boy at the gates! He claims he knows the Queen, and he demands why you keep her held captive!"

N stood up so fast that his chair wobbled, and it tipped over. His eyes burned with an inferno of hatred for humanity itself. "Who?" he demanded. "What is his name?!"

"Name? Uh...I believe he said his name was Black."

"Black!" White stood up too, as she and N both screamed the name in unison. One of them had longed to hear that name ever since she had arrived here. The other was ready to strangle Black. Saturn's eyes shimmered. Was it because he knew him? Was he actually happy that she was happy? "Oh, Black!" Her Prince had finally come to save her!

"Kill him! Send him to the dungeon! _Now! _I don't want him anywhere near her!" N commanded, his voice stealthy.

"No!" White cried out, and made a crazy dash to N. He turned around faster than humanly possible. His hand flung out to catch her wrists. He pulled her onto his chest. Their faces weren't even a centimeter away. She could see the crazy paranoia in his eyes. It glimmered as if it were natural.

"_You,_" he hissed out her name, almost literally. "You and I. Right now. We're going to bed."

And already knowing the answer that fate had twisted into her life, she asked, "What do you mean?" Had he already cast her fate?

"Xerxes. We're going to bed for Xerxes. Right now." With that, he dragged her to the bedroom.

**_*..._**

**_Love you all!_**

**_~Entei7800_**

"


	6. Hate

**Darkness**

***I do not own Pokémon or its characters. This chapter contains lemon. If you are offended, please go do something, like read other stories. I'm not sure!**

**Chapter Six**

N pressed feverent body against hers. White screeched, her voice high-pitched. Although his warm body felt good on hers, she didn't want this to happen so soon. Like so many other girls, she wanted her first time to be special. If she tried hard enough, she could avoid it. There was such a thing, right?

But she could still avoid it _right now._

She pulled herself away, and scampered across the bed. She clutched the bedpost and hung on for dear life, even though N grabbed her ankle. "Let go, darling, and I won't make it hurt. Just coöperate," his voice was so calm, she screamed again. He yanked her off the bedpost, and she clawed at the gold blankets. He continued to pull her near him. Her screams started echoing in the entire room. Filled with torture. Filled with fear.

"How the hell am I supposed to coöperate with rape?!" she howled. More ire and indignation swiveling in his dark eyes. He swept her into his arms. She started to thrash, but his iron grip kept her in one place. His voice was soft and endearing.

"Don't you ever, _ever _call it that again. It won't be rape if you like it."

"You crazy son of a..." she trailed off, but then an absolute idea wafted into her head. "I need to use the bathroom." She knew well enough he probably thought she was stalling time or hoping there was a window. But that would just be an insult to her intelligence.

"Don't resort to cheap tricks, dear White." he growled. She frowned, trying to be reluctant and somewhat undemonstrative. "It isn't a cheap trick. I seriously need to go. Do you have a piece of newspaper? A pen? I might be a while." Despite the mortification reddening her cheeks, she kept her dignity in her eyes. N kept a straight face, but he rose an eyebrow.

"Explain."

"Sudoku?" she didn't remember the name, much less if it was actually in a newspaper. "It'll take seconds. I promise. Please?"

"You haven't been very cooperative lately. Why should I let you?"

"I'll be good. Look me in the eyes, I'm not lying." And she wasn't. If she could get this , just this one thing, she could get out. N looked her in the eyes. It scared her how much desire and envy was forming in his eyes. She had seen it before, but it was strong. Maybe even compelling, though to her, it was _re_pelling. It was shimmering in his strange colored eyes. She tried to keep her gaze stable; if she didn't keep it furtive, he would know if it was a lie.

Circumspectly, he pulled an inky pen out of his pocket. Still keeping two eyes on her, he went to the _mahogany_ in table at the edge of the striking bed, and picked up a crossword puzzle booklet instead of a newspaper. "You have seven minutes."

"Thank you." Hesitantly, she kissed him on the cheek. He looked astounded, but before he could say something, she hurried into the bathroom.

The sound of a door locking, by her own hands, filled her with warmth. She had never felt better. And what made her feel even better was that the floor was made of sand. Which only meant...

"Psst! Sandile? Is anything down here?" She was fraught, clinging to the fact that there was a mollecular Pokémon nearby that could sneak through the stone walls. Nothing was coming out. Her stomach stirred. Something had to be here...

"Six minutes, dear." he called jubilantly. She clenched the pen so hard ink spat into the brown sand. She quickly kicked sand over the ink. "Please, not now..." she begged, hoping that she would have good luck.

After a few seconds, a very, _very _small Dwebble crept through the cracks in the wall. It looked rather trusting. "Oh thank Arceus!" she began scribbling on the note.

_Dear Friend...Help...N...very bad things...torture...send help! Please! At Desert Resort, Relic Castle. Black/I stuck. Send help. White. _She scribbled her name on the very apt letter. She stuck it to Dwebble. The Dwebble accidentally ripped part of it while tucking it in its shell. It floated into the sand, like a forgotten, lonely piece of paper. The sand would eventually cover it, so there was no point in trying to hide it. "Nuvema. Take it to Nuvema, please!" she patted its head. It nodded, and crawled underneath the cracks again. "Times up, dearest." N called. As soon as the Dwebble disappeared, she opened the door. He was frowning, as if her extra time with Dwebble was unacceptable.

"You aren't going to take advantage of me like that anymore," he said softly, his voice both alluring and demonic. He took her by the arms and spun her on the bed. She struggled, thus breaking her promise, but he was amazingly strong. He pushed her into the feathery pillows. Feathers drifted into the air, tangling themselves in her hair. She was stuck between the bedpost and N. His cold hand snaked up her back. On instinct, she scuddled away. His free hand caught her forearm, and he pinned his body against hers. She sobbed. "Please, N...you aren't the N I met at Accumula Town..."

He ignored her, his hand searching for a bra strap. White would have laughed on any other occasion that the king himself forgot it had a built-in bra. But her bliss wouldn't last long; she knew he would figure it out soon enough.

He began planting kisses on her collarbone instead. She didn't try to push him away, either. _No! Push him away NOW! _But one more second wouldn't hurt, would it? Just one second?

She had barely felt the hand on her forearm go down to the bottom of her dress. She gulped down a scream in the middle of her piercing cries of help. _No...crap crap on a freaking biscuit, make him STOP..._he tugged the dress up gently. He had figured it out already, and there was nothing White could do but hope that he would make it quick.

He had went from gentle to an untame _revulsion. _He ripped off the dress. White tried to think of something besides what he was going to do. Pity; that was a pretty dress.

Then there was a warmth in her breast. She closed her eyes tightly as he planted wet kisses on her breast. She gasped; not even a revolted person could resist the feel of N's soft, playful touch. Even a virgin, and White was one very much, inexperienced and young at that. He wasn't allowed to do this to her. Even the fear of his temper didn't keep her from wanting this whole thing to end. But she could admit, it _did _feel heavenly.

His mouth met hers, and he tried to pry open for entry. She couldn't even manage _that, _as he was enabled access to kiss her. The kiss didn't last too long, because his mouth flickered back to her breasts. His tounge circled her peak, as he ground his waist against hers. She didn't want it to happen, no, but it felt...so..._good. _An enigmatic wetness grew between her legs. She remembered what it was called, but she wasn't going to tell herself that it was happening. He planted kisses on her collarbone, and she decided it was all too real. She was becoming aroused. She moaned in agony.

N smiled, obviously seeing it as the other way around. A mischievous smile grew across his face as one hand stayed in place, the other finding its way to her panties. He didn't start tugging until White began panting. She actually smiled, a flicker of excitement, and sighed in pleasure. He did not say anything, but he grinned and began to tug. His grin became triumphant at what he saw in her panties. He laughed, utterly pleased. She moaned, not too sure if it was a moan of enjoyment or sorrow. He planted a kiss on her belly button again and started up with her breasts again.

His voice was quiet again, and she almost didn't hear. "Oh, it won't hurt at all..."

She felt herself being soaked in tears. _Steel yourself! You're stronger than him, remember? You aren't a regular girl..._

He lowered his mouth down to her most sensitive spot and took a profound, extensive lick. He pushed two fingers in her wet folds. Half screaming, her walls clenched tightly around the intruding fingers. She was crying now, choking on her own sobs, as her orgasm gradually slowed, and she sobbed. She felt too weak to push her face into the soaked pillows. Her tears soaked the pillows that she would sleep on. Sleep on with the man who repulsed her to a breaking point. He had actually done it...

But hey, she could still keep her eyes closed in horror as she heard a zipper. _Oh...no...Whatever you do, just don't look... _With haste, N just huffed. "Fine."

_No...no it's not...it never will be..._

Her eyes flickered open for a nanosecond, then she closed her eyes again. Safe and secure. She had been in CPR, enough to give her the gist of what a male looked like, but she really, _really _had no intention of knowing soon.

She felt two fingers on her eyes. He had seriously opened her eyes for her! She closed her eyes again. "Argh, stop being so defiant, love." The way he said love made her shudder. She opened her eyes with compliance, but could only look at the dress crumpled on the floor. She was able to find the strength inside of herself to roll one hand over to reach for help, something.

"Be that way," he decided. "I guess you _want _it to hurt, don't you?" he growled. His tip was dreadfully close, at her opening in fact, and she hoped he would just get the worst done and over with.

"Stop, no, N please, when I said anything - back at the old castle, I didn't mean this! I don't want to lose it, not with you! I don't even want to have a baby with you!"

"Xerxes," he added, his voice as sharp as a blade. "And I told you, you knew this would happen. You couldn't avoid it."

She choked on a cry, literally, and nearly threw up. How much longer...? She knew she had failed, and the shame showered over her like a hurricane. His tip was penetrating her. He had said it would hurt; where was the pain?

He pressed his lips against hers as he plunged deep inside of her, breaking her hymen abruptly, thrusting in and out quickly and wildly, like an animal. She would have screamed if he wasn't kissing her. She was numb, shivering. She couldn't feel anything but N's rapid movement. She stopped sobbing; she could feel the semen filling her. When he came out, he seemed rather happy. She stared at the ceiling, in a daze. Maybe it was the shock that it actually felt good, or how drowsy she was.

After all she had been through...unconciousness from whips, bricks, even the blazing heat of a sand tomb, she guessed that this was the best.

Unconsciousness had never felt better. Pure bliss, in fact.

_***All I can say after this chapter is...I have epilogues to other stories I have to write, so I might not be updating. Or I'm evil. Or...**_

_**Mahogany.**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**~Entei7800**_


	7. Departure

**Darkness **

***I do not own Pokémon or its characters.**

**Chapter Seven**

White was cheerful after a great night's sleep. She rolled over onto a foreign object. She snuggled against it and yawned, awfully bright about what had happened last night. But then, the dark, everlasting memories slammed in her like a ton of bricks. She fought back tears. The worst was still ahead of her. Instead she tried to go back to sleep, back to her frilly, girlish dreams about jumping through amber-colored dandelions. But it wasn't that easy. She rolled over into the pillows, sobbing. It awoke the king that lay next to her. His grey blue eyes watched her for a second, then looked down, slightly ashamed. "Is it really that bad?" he asked in monotone, pulling her into his chest. He didn't know each touch made her body sore, her heart was sore. Because he had taken it without her permission.

She couldn't stop crying. He held her there for a moment. She didn't have the strength to struggle, instead she continued to cry. He stroked her hair. "Please answer me," For once, it wasn't a command, it was a plead.

"Yes. I hate you so much it hurts." she managed through each wail. He continued to stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry. I really just wanted you to enjoy it. I know you don't love me, but I will always love you. But I'm sorry."

Was he actually giving her his regal apology? She wasn't going to forgive him, not now, not ever. Light flickered through the purple curtains. She allowed her mind to wander. How did the morning light come through in a sandstorm? Maybe it had quit during her time here. His eyes were full of sincerity. But she still couldn't find herself to say anything. "...So let me ask again. Do you truly hate me?"

"Yes! I hate you with everything I am!" she said the words softly but with so much darkness, it made the pain in N's eyes worthwhile. But the pain didn't even last for a second for it was replaced with malice. He looked utterly furious. "What do I have to do...say...to make you love me?"

"You can't make me fall in love. Love is when...when you trust somebody...when you feel like he's the other part of you that's missing." she sighed in delight, two people crossing her mind.

"Who?" he asked curiously. "You look like you've been there."

She had seemingly forgotten who she was talking to. "Umm...nobody."

"Who?" his curiosity was doused like a flame and he pulled her up halfway. "Tell me! Or do you really want me to start being mean?"

_You mean you've been KIND?! Where's your fucking heart?! Isn't Ghetsis supposed to be the one without a heart? _She wanted to scream at him. Fury blazed in his expression. He paid no attention to her fear. "With who?! With _who?!_" he didn't await an answer, because he started up again. "I'll prove it to you," his own mischievous look crossed his face, and he pulled her into a bruising kiss. His hands move across her sides. _Not again..._

_"Ahem."_

N looked up to see Ghetsis at the door. If they hadn't been under the covers, he probably would be even more red than he already was. White noticed a large stain across his jet black cloak. Okay, that one, she would keep to herself. But she was embarrassed already that he had seen her nude. She would have to cry her eyes out later; she cared more for Ghetsis than N, and he had never seen her cry before. She didn't want to press her shame even further than she already had. "N, you have a conference to attend? Something about the fate of Unova?" He pulled at his cloak, as if it were getting hot. A sweat broke over his body. He had been through enough, what with White's presence.

"Yes, I remember." N said, looking directly at White. She shivered again. He stroked her hair, knowing that everything that involved them being together made her feeling like dying. "I'll be there in a moment."

"Ahh, okay." he gasped, trying not to be too disconcerted. "I suggest you send somebody to stay with White. She could find a way to unlock the door." he shot White a glare. She stared back at him without any emotion.

"Send Saturn." he said, knowing very well that they had a small relationship. "He will keep her in here. You may go."

Ghetsis rolled his eyes, somewhat tetchy. "As you wish," he bowed, though in White's opinion, he looked angry about something. She continued to stare at the door as he left. N got into sitting position, his eyes dancing in the light again. If she could only see past the ice in his eyes, the ice in his soul...but she couldn't, and he had both raped and tortured her, no matter how much she begged. She had never asked for it. Why? _Why her?! _What had she ever done to deserve this? Deserve anything? She had endangered her best friends; Sue, Saturn, even Black. He was probably in the dungeon, dying, and it would be all her fault. She had put him in that position. Just putting him where he was hurt her.

N had gotten dressed already, in his regular attire. "Here." he placed the crossword puzzle next to her. "Get dressed, do these, wait for Saturn. The crowning has been rescheduled. So I expect you to be ready." he smiled warmly. It was strange to see him without the dark, flaring anger in his eyes. He then left her to do nothing. He slammed the door as he did so, though, indicating he was still mad.

As much as it pained her to listen to what he told her to do, she did feel rather grotesque. She quickly showered and looked for any signs of clothes. Surprisingly, he had clothes in the bathroom. Had he thought it out?

What shocked her even more was the fact that they weren't exposing. No short dresses, no short skirts. He had strived for casual with a snow-white shirt and simple grey pants. Even her shoes weren't flashy; they were black flats.

He had to be planning something.

She stepped out of the bathroom. Saturn...still wasn't there?

So, she tried to entertain herself with drawing on the back of the pages of her puzzles. She drew her mother's Shaymin, one of the Pokémon she had met and befriended, but never got to know before it died. Then she drew a Pikachu, one of her least favorite Pokémon. Of course, she loved them all, but all it really did was _Thunderbolt, Thunderbolt, THUNDERBOLT!_

She scribbled out her Pikachu just as Saturn came in. He was carrying two trays of food. However, they were both distinctively different. One had soup, regular chicken noodle soup. The other was lobster with pasta on the side. White absolutely loved pasta. Maybe for once, the king had done something right. But apparently, it wasn't N who had sent it, because Saturn stated, "I brought you food. I like lobster, so...and who hates pasta?" Then his eyes rested on her drawing. "Is that-?" He nodded towards the picture. She blushed, tossing the picture on the ground.

"No, its not what you think." she meant to sound happy, but her voice came out melancholy. "What's wrong?" Saturn asked, wrapping one arm around White. She instinctively jerked back, afraid of anything touching her. She remembered how much she had enjoyed the night before, how much she had adored it. She clutched his uniform, her voice breaking into sobs, and she cried into the Galactic symbol sewn on his chest. He stroked her hair. She didn't mind when he caressed her hair; it was different. It filled the empty spaces inside of her. "H-h-he..." she couldn't stop crying long enough to tell him.

"Did...did he..." he seemed to get the point, and she managed a bantam nod. He stopped stroking her and clenched his fists. "That...son of a..." She put one hand on his arm.

"You couldn't have stopped it, though." she whispered. He gritted his teeth and rubbed his temples. "I know. But he has the audacity to..."

"Shh." she nestled into his chest. He put one hand on her back, half-smiling with something White had not seen in its purest form in awhile.

Love.

Saturn pulled away. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you, but..." his voice trailed off, and he jammed one hand in his pocket. "Sue and Colress are working on getting you out of here. With Black." he pulled his hand out, and he was holding a small, blue pill. "Here, this is a morning pill. Sue told me to give it to you."

She stared at it questioningly, then popped it into her mouth dry. "Wait...you said only Colress and Sue. You...why aren't you coming?" she felt the tears collect in her eyes again. It wouldn't be an escape without him. What if N caught him?

"Well, you see...I might be good on the outside, but I have a past, like everybody else. I was a criminal, and they won't believe me if I say otherwise. I have no choice but to stay with Cyrus." He fiddled with his spoon. Then his eyes met hers, admiration clear. "I don't know ho, but I think in the few days I've known you, I've grown attached to you. You'll get through this..."

"I know. Even if it doesn't seem like that at times..." she seized him in a parsimonious hug. "I understand. But that doesn't mean I can't miss you with my entire heart."

She actually felt an intruding tear drop on her outfit. Saturn hugged back. "I'll miss you too."

Seconds after Saturn said that, it was followed with a battle cry of...could it be?

Suddenly the alarms started to go off, layering the room in a sauvignon color. The door burst open, literally. The wooden door squeaked an ear-splitting squeak, then it fell of its hinges. "White!"

She barely recognized Black. His clothes were tattered, and his ribcage was the first thing that came to sight. His face was caked with dirt, but his eyes were full of adrenaline and hope. "Hurry up! Sue and Colress are on there way to Nuvema Town, we don't want to get caught!"

White gave Saturn one last longing, somber smile. She hopped on the legendary Pokémon in disbelief. It was; Keldeo! She briefly wondered how the heck he obtained she looked back to Saturn, one of the few who had helped her through this hell. Her hand brushed against his as Keldeo bounded out of the room.

She was really going to miss him.

_***I shall clear things up now. One: I LOVE pasta. Two: I don't have anything against Pikachu, but I hate how it always spams Thunderbolt in the anime (or at least the first season) and it's able to knock out its opponent. Why can't MY Pikachu do that? Three: things are going to start getting important from here!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**~Entei7800**_


	8. Happy

**Darkness**

***I do not own Pokémon or its characters.**

**Chapter Eight**

The sun shone brightly over the horizon. The clouds were a stunning white against a beautiful blue. Sunlight poured through the clouds, making White feel better. But she wasn't able to stay in one place to gain pleasure from the beauty or the warmth beating down on her shoulders. Instead, Black was pulling her to Juniper's lab. She didn't even get to say hello to her parents; Black dragged her behind him, followed by White clasping her hand in Bianca's, Bianca's in Cheren's. It was almost as if they were reliving their childhood. However, White had not informed them of her incident with N. She was afraid of the reaction.

"You have to meet Colress!" Black beamed at White, wearing his silly, happy-go-lucky smile. "You will never believe who he's dating!" And all she could hope was, _Not the professor, not the professor..._

He pushed open the doors. Cheren rolled his eyes. "What a bother. I ran all this way just to see Colress Akuroma?" his brow furrowed, and Bianca giggled at the face he made.

"Oh! You must be White!" White's head snapped to the source of the voice. The man had yellow hair with a blue cress over it. Like internet explorer hair! She laughed at her own joke. He was holding a remote, and a Magnezone hovered over one ear. "I have heard a lot of great things about you. I am glad I have had the privilege to meet you! As, erm, Cheren pointed out, I am Colress Akuroma. I recently left Team Plasma so I could assist Professor Juniper. Bianca has been helping me!" he said, adding a chuckle. This was obviously a man who did not worry about the bad things in life. And she had noticed the physical changes with her friends. Cheren no longer wore his glasses that in her opinion, made him look superior. His hair had grown slightly longer, and his attire had changed entirely. Even Bianca, she had gotten glasses, and she looked more in style. Black looked fairly regular since he had not had a change of clothes.

That scared her. All of them were changing, rapidly. Colress had put his remote down in exchange for a research book. "Where is Hugh? Nate?"

"I think they went out to Aspertia." Bianca said, her mind wandering. "Wait! Oooh, Professor Juniper must be giving them Pokémon! I was supposed to be there!" she looked downcast for a split second. Then she grinned again. "Colress? Tell her who you're seeing!"

"White, is Rosa not your cousin?" he asked, a sweat breaking over his body. He averted his gaze back to his book, unable to look White in the eye.

"She...is," White said slowly.

"Well, she allowed me to inspect her at dinner, because I was pondering the idea of love. I told her what infatuation was, and we kind of...you know...well, what did you kids come here for?" White's mouth twitched, trying to avoid a smile.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to join Mr. and Mrs. Wataru for dinner? We're having a welcome home dinner." Bianca smiled brightly. However, Colress only shook his head. "I must wait for Juniper and Rosa to return. I would love to, but we have things to do." Bianca nodded in understanding.

The children walked outside. "Oh, White! Sue and I have a surprise for you!" Black exclaimed, practically jumping. Cheren embraced Bianca, both smiling. Had they done anything special during her time away?

Out of the clouds dove a pure white Pokemon. It blocked the sun for the shortest second, allowing it to pass through its wings. It landed softly, but its cry was louder than its landing. _"Preahh!" _the majesctic Pokemon cooed. It reminded her of teh first time she met it. It extended its wings and exploded itself in a mixture of scarlet and white flames. Once the flames calmed, it lowered its head, allowing White to pet it. "Reshiram," she murmured.

"That's not all." Black's grin was too wide for his face. Sue strode out from behind the enormous Pokemon, five more Pokemon right behind her. Virizion, Seismitoad, Zoroark, Darmanitan, even Emolga! "Oh! I missed you guys soooo much!" she tried to hug them all, but unfortunately, her arms were too small. Reshiram cooed again before sunning its wings, and allowing the other Pokemon to climb aboard. Virizion stuck to the bottom, lying on a small hill. White decided to lie next to it. Black couldn't help but lay next to her. Bianca and Cheren both looked at each other, obviously feeling intruding. They both glanced at each other before announcing they were going to speak to her parents.

"It sure is nice today." Black sighed. "It's been a while."

"It has." she agreed. This was her moment. She would have to tell him sometime. If not now, never. "Look at that cloud. It looks like Keldeo."

"Yeah. I got him before I infiltrated their base." A blush blossomed over his face. "I didn't think that he had you secured deep in the castle. I only felt good because I knew that you would be there waiting when I got out. On that note, Cheren and Bianca got a note from a Dwebble and sent a Zoroark to help you..."

_Saturn. _No matter how many times she told herself she had done the right thing, she wasn't convincing anyone. She missed the blue haired boy. She hoped that one day they would see each other again. Virizion noticed the quietness, and nuzzled her leg. She playfully pushed her Pokémon away. "Oh, c'mon, Virizion, no need to be nosy!" she laughed. That had been Virizion's intention; to make her feel better. "So, Black...what did they do to you? You have no idea how worried I was for the whole time. You have no idea how scared I was that you were dead."

"Hey, I'm strong! I'm fine, even though he refused to feed me the entire time. Were you okay? Saturn told me you weren't doing so hot."

"Black...I haven't been telling you the truth..." she bit her lip, trying to hold back tears. He rose his eyebrows. He was just so clueless, so innocent. She couldn't help it; she began to wail, like she had with Saturn. She missed him, and what N had done scarred her mind. "Promise you won't tell..."

He had permanently decided touching her in any way would be risky. "I promise. White..." his voice was quiet in her ear. "What did N do?"

"He...he beat me...and he r-r...raped me..." she sobbed even harder. A darkness overtook his face. He had heard of flashbacks, and he was afraid if he touched her, that he would trigger one. He was able to keep his composure, which amazed her. "That bastard will pay..."

"Black, will you make another promise?" she sniffled. He nodded, wrapping his arms around her. She was grateful for his warmth, his kindness. She hugged him back, happy. "Promise you'll never leave me?"

"That...is a promise I can keep." he pulled her body up, into a sitting position. "Remember when you were first kidnapped?" he asked, tousling her hair with one hand, holding hers with the other.

"Sadly," she admitted. He tilted his head and leaned in so he was looking directly in her wide, blue eyes.

"I told you that I loved you." she actually smiled, her amusement playing on her mouth. "And I meant it. Do you feel the same way?"

There was a moment of mute silence. "I do. I love you, too, Black." she lowered his other hand into hers. She tilted her head at an angle, and leaned in to kiss him. There mouths danced in sync, in perfection. It wasn't like kissing N. N would pry her mouth open. Instead, Black begged for entry and she allowed it. N's kiss would be overpowering. Black's was dominating. He pulled away, but hugged her afterwards.

"_Ahem?"_

White turned in horror, afraid to see who it was. Zach, respectively her father, was tapping one foot impatiently. It was just like old times; Black and White get into 'mischief' and her father stops it. "Your mother said dinner will be ready soon. And I would like to battle!" He dramatically whipped out an Ultra Ball. "I'll only use my Salamence this time!"

"Dad," she sighed, shaking her head. "I haven't been here long enough to train up my Pokémon, and I know you would win." White sincerely didn't grasp the confidence her father did. She didn't have his jet black hair, his emerald green eyes, just maybe the will to battle...

Zach frowned. Was something wrong? "Fine, but I seriously want to see your power. I'm not going to lose to my own child." he stomped inside, his unhappiness sprawled across his face.

Night came soon. Rosa and Colress decided to join them for dinner, and even Cheren and Bianca shared the paths they decided to take. Night came soon, and Black suggested they sleep outside.

"The stars," White pointed out. "Are black and white. They're so beautiful."

"Aren't they?" he breathed. "It makes it all worthwhile. I wonder why Team Galactic wanted to twist the world, or at least Sinnoh."

Again, it triggered her memories of Saturn. His smile, his movements, and his jokes that weren't funny, but she laughed at anyways. She curled up next to Black, sighing. "Maybe because such beauty is not mirrored on the ground. As much as I hate Cyrus, there is a lot of crime, strife, poverty on the ground. They were going to make a better world. I wonder if Saturn knew anything about it." _I wonder what he's doing now..._

"He's a criminal, or at least, he used to be. He probably knew everything about it." he embraced White once more. She yawned, on the verge of falling asleep. If this felt so good, why was she filled with a sudden sense of dread?


	9. N

**Darkness**

***I do not own Pokémon or its characters.**

**Chapter Nine**

N couldn't stand it. One night, sleeping alone, was painful enough, like a steel knife in his throat. His fingers curled around her pillow. She slept on it. Her tears were soaked inside of it, tears that he had made her shed. And that pain morphed into fury as he hurled the pillow at the wall. It knocked over a flimsy lamp, shattering it, and causing shards to fly everywhere. Why would she leave?! Was it that she hated him that much, or was it just the simple fact he loved her that drove her away? She thought they were meant to be rivals, nothing more, nothing less. He always envisioned a more brighter, passionate future. One like this, only she had always smiled. She smiled around others, even Ghetsis on occasions. So why not with him?

He thought about the speech he had told the Grunts. He had strictly told them to search every corner of Unova, even Nuvema. Although the search parties were leaving early in the morning, the time it took was suffocating. He had yet to speak to Black and Saturn. One of the two, maybe both, had been key in her escape. He had already noticed Colress and Sue's tardiness, but he didn't have to deal with them. He could care less if they lived or not. But the way White had said love was a feeling altered his world. Saturn and Black. One of them had to be her lover. One she could be with _right now. _

He tossed over the covers. He couldn't take much more. He didn't care if he was only in a black shirt and white pants, he still needed to find her. He would start right now, with Black, the boy who had the audacity to break into his castle and seduce _his _Queen. She was _his _and he _wasn't sharing._

The very thought of them being together drove him nuts. He bolted to the dungeon, his hatred evolving into something awfully worse. How could Black still be here? He had seen him leave on the cameras. Yet he was right in front of him, staring blankly into space. N yanked the boy up by his tattered shirt, quivering with rage. _"Where is she?"_

Black coughed weakly, then smirked. His shoulders rose, then slumped in a minor shrug. "How should I know? I'm not the one screwing her."

N was outraged. He pulled his fist back and slugged him across the face. Dark red blood sputtered from his mouth. He coughed twice before glaring at N. "What? Can't bear the truth that your 'wife' hates you? I know what you do to her. You're sick." N punched him again, causing a deadly glower to be shot his way.

"I'll ask one more time, or else the next time, I will _bury you alive. _Where. Is. White?"

"You can't even keep your own girl in one place!" he threw his head back and cackled, letting his guffaws ring throughout the musty dungeon room. "I'm not going to lie. I have no idea where she's at. And I have no idea because-surprise!-I've been stuck in here! And why would I tell you if I did?"

"Because I swear, you'll be dead in ten seconds. I saw you leave with her! I'll beat it out of you if I have to. Let me show you an example." he punched Black again. Black was considerably weak after not eating or drinking. The famished boy crumpled, panting, holding his cheek. He spat blood onto the concrete. He pulled at the chains and tried to retaliate, but he was yanked back abruptly by the bonds. "I swear, I will shove a pipe up your..."

"Enough!" N snapped. "Tell me, I know that you know, and I know you're lying!" The sarcasm that dripped from Black's voice was building up his acerbity.

"You've got the wrong guy. Now leave me be." he hissed. "I don't know anything about her!" Suddenly he grinned. His grin stretched across his entire face. He was...smiling? It whirled into N; this was an imposter. But who could have done the part so well?

"Who...when...you aren't Black..." N took a few steps back. To his shock, Black laughed. "Who said I'm Black?" he chortled. Black seemed to shrink slightly, and his body was covered in black fur. His hair grew out into a bushy red ponytail. N nearly gawked. He had _hurt _a Pokémon, for one. Two, that didn't happen everyday, only at Lostlorn Forest. How had this strange Pokémon even entered his castle in the sandstorm? He had acknowledged that the sandstorm had been slowing, but the Pokémon must have entered before then.

How had the thing not gained any attention?! Before he could grab the Pokémon, or at least give a half-apology, it leapt into the air, grabbing the vent and crawling into the shadows of the vent. N couldn't reach it from there, and it was probably deep in already. He felt his fingers curl into fists in vindictiveness. Saturn was the last one left to question.

If he was still alive.

He had immediately sent the youth to the same sand tomb White had been in that had not been cleaned in a rather long time. Although the pain stabbed him like a blade of just being where she once was hurt, he wanted to see the Galactic criminal die.

He went into the adjacent sand tomb. He was sleeping, his body twitching a few times in the presence of a dream. "Wake up, convict." he kicked Saturn's body. Saturn opened his eyes, though they were in slits. He was weak, he could see that. His cheeks were sunken and N could hear his stomach growling. He was not the vibrant boy that he had first met. His breaths were short and hoarse. Even Black and White didn't look as nasty.

And he felt the pity stir in his stomach. Trying to avoid feelings wasn't possible, he had learned that from Cyrus.

But he had a better idea for him. The idea dawned on him as if it should have been obvious.

"Sleep, eat, shower. Tomorrow, oh tomorrow..." a feral smile twisted his lips into a deformed smile. He had plans for Saturn.

* * *

Virizion plucked a berry from the green bushes, agitated by Bianca's Sunflora behind it. It was a nice day in Nuvema, but Sunflora, it was so irritating, it took everything Virizion had not to snap at it.

"_Sunflora flora! Sunflora flooooora!" _It sang. Virizion lowered its head and growled malignantly. Virizion didn't want to hear one more second of this.

"So what's up, Virizion?" White asked. It had been a solid three days since she had left. The Pokémon tilted its head; she usually had that male hitched behind her. They barely spent time apart. Virizion scowled flamboyantly at Sunflora. White chuckled at Sunflora, and Virizion rolled its eyes. "_Flora, Sunfloooooora flora sunflora-"_

Virizion gave White a pleading look. White smiled with mirth. "Sunflora? How about you go sing to Milotic on Route One?"

"_Flora!" _It agreed, doing a small dance with its leafy arms. It waddled, twirling once, before leaving. Virizion gasped, collapsing on its knees and nibbling vacantly on the edges of its Pecha Berry. A Pidove landed on its back, but it didn't seem to mind. "You don't like Sunflora, do you?"

Virizion shook its head adamantly; it wasn't going to change its mind. "I got you some accessories at Shopping Mall Nine with Mom. Here." she handed the Pokémon a Gracidea Flower. "What do you think?"

"Cheep." A Pidove chimed in. White frowned.

"It took me hours to find that! It caused forty dollars! Now tell me, is that cheap?" White demanded, earning herself a few laughs from Virizion. She leaned against her Pokémon and tilted her hat over her eyes. She was overjoyed that she was in her regular clothes. "Strangely...sleepy..." she muttered, her fingers skimping over Virizion's silky, grass green fur. "I wish I could talk to Pokémon, like N. Then we would always be able to talk. I'm sorry I put you through that pain when N took me to the castle. But we'll always be together. You, me, my friends, my family."

She felt like she was about to sink into oblivion when her Xtransceiver rang. She groaned along with Virizion and pulled it out of her pocket. "White is not here, please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeeeeeeee..." she took a breath, and continued. "Eeeeeeeeee..."

"Um, I know its you. Quit being such a bother." There was a quietness. The word 'bother' in its context belonged to no other than Cheren. "Bianca and I need to talk to you. Its really important. Black's here already. Come quickly." Without a good-bye, Cheren hung up. "Virizion, if you want, stay here. I'll be back."

Virizion hung its head, but nodded once. White ruffled its head. "I'll be back soon."

As she made her way to Bianca's house, the atomsphere took a very drastic change. It had first seemed light, but then it got heavy as if it were about to rain. Even the clouds started to huddle together. Thunder shook the sky. It didn't seem as if the forecast should have changed so quickly. Her Virizion soon caught up with her, worry changing its features. "Here Virizion. Rest in your Pokeball." The red laser consumed her Pokémon, leaving out only Reshiram. Reshiram's nose was pointed towards the sky, sniffing. It had noticed the change, too.

Bianca, Black, and Cheren were waiting outside. Bianca was being held in Cheren's arms, making her just the tiniest bit jealous. Black seemingly noticed and smiled. White strode over to clasp her hand in his. "You see...while you were gone...Bianca and I..." Cheren started to make circles in the dirt with his foot. He didn't know how to begin the conversation that would easily go downhill.

"I think you noticed, but Cheren and I started a relationship." Bianca finished, leaving Cheren to plant a kiss on her earlobe. Black squeezed her hand, and she rose an eyebrow skeptically. "And I'm kind of...er, pregnant."

She said the word so quietly that she barely heard her best friend say anything. She pulled away from Black and hugged her, tears spurting from her eyes. "Oh! I'm so happy for you! We could be..." she thought of Xerxes, and cried even harder, both from joy and sadness. Bianca, surprisingly, started crying too. When White finally collected herself again, she wiped tears away. "We could be, like, sisters. At the castle...let's just say I might have a baby, too." _Hopefully it won't start yelling at me and beating me like a certain somebody does..._

"He...he hurt you?" Bianca asked, her confusion written across her face. "He touched you?"

White nodded, ashamed, remembering how she couldn't steel herself. "Yeah."

Behind them, something heavy and loud landed, leaving thunder to echo throughout the forest. Lightning flashed across the sky in streaks of a less than perfect blue. _"And it isn't over."_


	10. Around

**Darkness**

***I do not own Pokémon or its characters.**

**Chapter Ten**

His voice had never had a malevolent chime to it. He had never sounded downright evil for the worst of things. She knew he had been part of a plan that seemed to strike fear into the hearts of the people. But he never sounded evil, not once in the whole time she knew him. "Saturn?" And Saturn's expression was smug, but something wasn't right about the dark cast of his expression. It was almost weak, almost as if something was tearing him apart. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. _No, you aren't a child. Deal with it. Deal with it like everyone else can._

"White..." she felt the love saturated in his voice, yet the equal amount of sheer pain. His pretend act to be evil had failed. But who would force such a happy boy to be evil? He took a deep breath before forcing out some more words. "I'm sorry...run..."

"Saturn!" Tears spilled out of her eyes, and she ran to the aqua haired boy. "What happened?! You're hurt! Saturn..."

"Get away from me! Run!" His rejection felt like somebody had clasped one, lonely, cold hand around her heart. Yet she felt the reason behind it was suddenly more sinister. She grabbed him in a hug. Black flanked her, in case the younger boy would suddenly lash out, hurting his girlfriend. "He...he..." Saturn went limp, exhausted, collapsing in White's arms. His eyes widened. "White! Oh, White... what have I done? He..." Saturn turned his head to spit in the dank grass. His lips curled back in disgust at the blood mingling with it. "He should have just killed me instead of getting to you...White..." he groaned, covering one ear as if he heard something eerie. Zekrom growled, and Reshiram crouched down next to the five friends. A low growl tore from between its teeth.

"Saturn...what are you talking about?" The boy's eyes continued to expand. He closed his eyes, a weak smile plastered on his face. "Ugh..." he groaned again. "I love you White." he stated quietly.

Although not in the same way, she replied, "I love you, too." she whispered in his ear. His smile slightly grew. Black seemed keen on White's protection, because he advanced a few steps behind her.

The moment was of grateful silence, until it was broke with tension and a shadow of both lust and ebulence hanging over them. "Well, well, well. Now I know which one she loves. Maybe I didn't have to touch Galactic Geek in the first place. I thought you would be smarter than that, what, with you hiding in Nuvema Town? My dear White wouldn't hide somewhere so obvious."

White felt a surge of adrenaline, the surge of her feisty nature piping up. "I thought you might be smart, checking everywhere else but the obvious. What have you done to him, N? He's only a year older than me!" White wasn't even sure how old she was anymore. She had pondered ideas, and she knew she was only eighteen. Yet she lied to so many already. Lies to escape the dread.

"So?" She noticed something odd in him. She had winced at her own pain; and he had winced as well. Was he actually feeling pity? Was he actually changing, even if it was dreadfully slow?

..._Yeah. And Ghetsis decided to dye his hair pink so he looked like Skitty._

"He wouldn't be dying if...if you hadn't decided to leave the castle." There it was again. His hesitant edge, pain dancing in his eyes like it had before. Could she do it? Forgive him, just a little bit? No. He deserved to suffer a little longer until she unwrapped the reason for his sour attitude.

"You hurt me both physically and mentally!" she screeched, her voice twisted with equal pain. She kissed Saturn's forehead. He smiled one more time. N was right; this was all her fault. It had been she who had pulled him into this mess. She stroked his blue hair, feeling his short, humid breath on her arm. "I love you..." he whispered again. She replied once more with, "I love you, too."

Another flickering grin. "Saturn, you didn't have to do this..." she awaited his defiant answer.

It never came. Feeling like she might overreact, she shook his totally limp body. "Saturn? Saturn?! Saturn, wake up!" she no longer felt his short breaths, or even his pulse. He had died with a smile of both anguish and adulation on his lips. Now the hand wrenched her heart in utter dissatisfaction, making her crumple in her woe. He had died in her arms. She had seen so in stupid, cheesy movies. Now she knew the gut twisting feeling of losing the one you love. She was supposed to have a brother, aptly named "Grey," but he never came to birth. She didn't know him enough to have feelings for him, yet the painstaking knife jerked upright in her chest. Memories of Saturn flashed in her mind, from the table to his crazy love for pasta.

She had never felt so broken. She had never felt more lonely. She let his body lay gently on the ground, yet she had finally drained herself free of tears. She couldn't accept the fact he was dead, or the fact he had came with a fair warning.

It was all too much.

N stared at her curiously before trying to regain power as menacing. "I told you there were consequences. But you can't listen, can you?" he was having a hard time finding the anger he had three days ago. Trying to regain control of his different emotions circulating through his body. He knew he had once, only once, ignored his emotions for lust. But he had trouble now?! When White felt troublesome? "Everything I say goes through the other ear. That's why I'll start at Nuvema Town...Start liberating Pokémon from all Trainers. The world will be grey, like I had insisted. To think I could actually formulate love? Ha. Stupid of me, hmm? And what if I actually tried harder? You would simply push away my sympathy."

For once, she could see his innocence. His sanity. His terrible childhood. His eyes wouldn't meet hers. "Now I'm taking you back to the castle. Black...I will spare your life. For now. I'd accept that as a compliment." He seemed oblivious to the fact she loved Black, not N.

"No." Black said simply. "You aren't taking her back. You can tell she wants to stay with me," the cruelty in Black's voice made White shiver. Anger did not come naturally to him, but she didn't like that tone. His arms took her waist, and he planted wet kisses on her neck. Still watching N, he actually _licked _her cheek. Although it felt slighly heartwarming, Saturn was still on her mind, as well as N's simple statement. It had to be more than just Ghetsis's screwed-up hatred. Something that lacked in the description available. She didn't like it when Black tried to make others jealous. N was surprisingly calm.

"Push further," he challenged tonelessly. Hopelessly.

White, between sobs, watched as he kissed her on the lips. "I love you," he said simply, lacking the amity necessary. However, she mouthed it back, knowing, hoping he meant it. She needed a friend in the worst way.

N glared at him, but not as strongly as she expected. He opened his mouth to speak deliberately, but he was interrupted by a growl by Reshiram. Funny how everyone else didn't notice the anomaly outside; not even her parents. She had had her hopes high one day she and Saturn would play here.

Crushed. Summing up to more pain.

"So you love her. You've seduced _my _Queen. I didn't want to, but you've pushed me to that. Death within the three days he stays at the castle." he said, again, with no tone to mold his feelings. He seemed defeated. White didn't even seem like she could put up a good fight. She would be White the Avenger, avenging Saturn. "No!" She screamed bloody murder, able to find the grief to support her tone. "Don't do this!"

He tipped his hat over his eyes, unable to look at her without the sorrow tearing him apart. "Hush,"

And interesting word choice; hush? He usually stuck to shut up. But he wasn't finished. "I love you. He's inferior. It may not look like it, but I'm human, and I have feelings. Do you know how bad it hurt when you vanished?" he snapped his fingers. "Take him by the sea. He might starve along the way."

White was desperate. "Black!" she jumped out to embrace him, indulge him in her love. But two Grunts restrained her, and two Grunts pulled him back. He smirked wildly at them. "I love her. I'll die for her. Kill me! And you'll never get close!" Black's voice faded away as they pulled him away. She reached for him as N pushed her roughly onto Zekrom. Reshiram was being hunkered down in its Pokeball. Her friends were inside, trying to be composed, staring at her gingerly.

She thought she should have been grateful when her father came out. She was even elated for no particular reason. "N!"

N was climbing aboard Zekrom, already halfway in flight. He stared down at the Zach emotionlessly. Emotions glimmered in her stepfather's eyes, she had never seen them before.

"Stealing my daughter will only make the gap between you two wider!" he screamed over the rapid, incoming storm. "I swear it will!"

N stared back uncomprehendingly and uncertainly. "It is already wide enough," it scared her how careless and aloof he was acting. Hopeless. That was it. And she began to feel bad over her mixed feelings. How was she supposed to feel?

"N..." It was the first time she ever said his name without it being in pleading context. She opened her mouth to speak, and he was expecting something, but she didn't say anything. _No, N...it isn't as wide as you think...maybe after I get over the fact you killed Saturn we can raise the child together. And then I'll divorce you for torturing Unova. _She looked down, ashamed. "...Nevermind."

N's eyes were pleading for more of an opinion. He tried to put as much hope in his eyes as he could. He turned around, facing the direction of the castle. "Bye, you guys. Love you. I'll miss you." She leaned against N, terrified for Black, grieving for Saturn, and worrying about her friends. She wrapped her arms around his waists. He looked shocked as she snuggled exhaustedly in his shirt.

"...Just take me to the castle."


	11. Things Change

**Darkness**

***I do not own Pokémon or its characters.**

**Chapter Eleven**

White had an irregular craving for pancakes. She could only consider that the baby, that cursed baby, was doing it.

She felt like she would hurl, even though she wasn't clinging to any emotion lately, just resolving to being totally blank. Saturn was dead. Black was to be executed. Her family and friends had no clue where she was at. Last but not least, Unova was going to be enslaved in grey. Because of her. It would be all her fault.

But that didn't even bring emotion. Just spreading the blank sensation.

N had not returned, even though she had been here for an extensive two weeks. She decided to starve herself until he gave in, like when she first got here. But when she fell asleep, her strange dreams persisted. With a boy who looked like a younger N, yet claimed he did not know him. He also continued conversations about a "remainder Pokémon" of ice infused with dragon. She didn't even know his name at all. It only brought more questions.

She woke up, barely realizing she had fallen asleep, and considering that there was no sunlight pouring through the windows, it was night-time. She felt something make her body shudder. In half-revulsion, she hunched over, and vomited directly into a can. She coughed and sputtered, then threw up some more. She sat back tiredly, her body still shuddering. She didn't move anymore, she paused, letting her feelings sink in.

Then she let it happen. She broke into sobs, letting the sadness flow. She was so sad, so distraught. She needed all of her friends. Without them, she wouldn't be whole. She never would be. If she hadn't befriended Saturn in the first place, she wouldn't be so depressed. She clutched her chest, as if it would crumble if she didn't. The pain. She couldn't bear it any longer. Her cries began to echo in the silent room. Everything. Everything had gone so wrong in the past four weeks.

Everything.

She tried to stop herself when the door opened, slamming as it did so. It hurt her ears, and the voice immediately mumbled, "Sorry, um, 'Lady White,'" he added a laugh. "I was hoping you wouldn't be here..." Another thoughtful moment. "Ever, actually. Even though I've been dying to know if you're alive."

"Son of a..." she tried not to be feisty, because she knew the consequences, but she couldn't help it. She hated boys that flirted so openly. Displaying it that way disgusted her. And through her time here, she came to dislike him. She loved him to death, but the surging feeling of real love had disappeared. The way he had been so jealous, so hateful, hurt her. She couldn't bring herself to hate N anymore, either. If she could make them see with eyes unclouded by hate, they could have a chance. Ever since Saturn said he loved her, she admitted she loved him back. The same way. Her eyes met the Grunt.

And it was _him. _

Her shock was written across her face. Her eyes narrowed, and more emotion spurted out of her as she snickered hysterically. "You...you're dead."

"Me?" Saturn pinched his own skin, and jumped back from the slight pain. "I'm solid. I could be a ghost." he snorted. Something wasn't right, though. This wasn't how Saturn usually acted. He was more cynical, more or less, more jovial.

"You aren't Saturn." she said apathetically. The lugubrious feeling returned, tearing at her chest.

"Saturn" sighed, capitulated. "I can always try to be, but you obviously know Master better than I do. I'm sorry. But before he died, he honestly, just wanted to see you smile again. I'm trying to fulfill that duty."

"...Then who are you?" she asked, her eyes an empty void.

He sighed once more. "I took Black's place to let him go. I'm an, uh, Zoroark." he raised one palm. It became a ripple of waves, before becoming a claw. Just as easily, it rippled back to a normal, human hand.

She managed an irresolute smile. "Well, thank you. You remind me a lot of him." More tears developed in her eyes. She collapsed on "Saturn," bawling. "I...I miss him!"

"Saturn" fondled her back. "I do, too. He was my Trainer, you know. We were very close." Zoroark snuffled, and unlike the real Saturn would, he shed a tear. They both shared that one lonesome moment of grief. The loss of somebody they both knew brought enough distress. It lasted a solid four minutes before he asked, "White?"

"Yeah?"

He grinned Saturn's ridiculous grin. "I do a pretty good Saturn voice for a Pokémon, don't I?"

"Well, Pokémon don't usually talk." she replied with her own robust grin.

Saturn opened his mouth to continue, but...

The relentless rapping on the open door always seemed to get in the way of her moments. It was N. She didn't glare at him, for the first time in a very long time. "Saturn." he said bleakly, looking distant. "I have to talk to you." Saturn almost fell off the bed, and N's mouth pulled down in a scowl. "I'm not angry," he let out an exasperated sigh. "Just...you seem like the only person I can talk to right now." he glanced at White, who felt the stirrings of pity. "Please do not eavesdrop, White." he stated in monotone, still frowning. "You will be rewarded."

...Rewarded?

He closed the door, his eyes still imposing. She tried to distract herself with the antiques around the room. But she couldn't help it. She jumped off the bed, her curiosity overwhelming her. She pressed her ear against the door.

"...Saturn, she makes me feel like I'm in a different place. I've never felt like this before, not with anybody. How do I get her to love me? She's obviously head over heels for you."

"I wish I knew. Have you told her anything about your past? What you plan in the future?" Saturn's voice was still tense. This was a man who had to tread lightly so he could vanquish his fear of the one who controlled him. She almost gained delight from the fact he treated Saturn like he was actually Saturn.

"Saturn...she wouldn't sympathize for me, not after what I've done to her." the horror in his voice was clear. "...Even if I told her." His face twisted into that same abhorrent yet hopeless look it had earlier.

"She'll never trust you if you don't tell her." She briefly wondered how close Saturn and N had been when she wasn't a total interference. "She's been through the same thing as you, or at least in my eyes, she has."

N was mute. She pondered his words. Had he been...raped?

"She never will, anyways, Zoroark! The girl can't see past Saturn. You. Or even Black, even when he isn't present! She's blinded. I can't get through to her that I really do love her. Maybe I should just stop trying..."

"If you wish." Zoroark did not add-on. The door swung open, and White scurried back to bed, fright circulating through her body. N was looking at his shoes. "It is late, White." he said softly. She denied the fact she had, in fact, listened to their conversation and had been rather engaged, but he didn't ask. "You should go to sleep. I'll sleep on the floor, it's okay. You must want your distance." he closed the door, and gave her one last look before treading into the hallway of their bedroom. White couldn't feel the selfless pity before she fell asleep again.

Peace did not last. Another peculiar dream awoke her, bothering her more than the previous time. It had been a dream with that boy again, but this time, monstrous _pancakes _wanted to kill her. It was still night; she twisted her torso to look at the clock. It was three in the morning. The pink sheets were spread everywhere. N had kept true to his word, but she was definitely a messy sleeper. She looked at her blue nightgown, and stumbled out of bed, occasionally tripping on nothing in particular.

The kitchen light was on, filling the room in dark gold. N was fidgeting with a pink, large bowl. "N?" she whispered, and then gulped. Why was she talking to the enemy?

"White!" the bowl teetered over the edge, dropping. N jumped so high he fell back onto the ground. The bowl fell onto his clothes, encasing him in flour. He was _cooking, _above all things. He usually had Grunts do his work, not him directly. She couldn't help but giggle at the shock on his face.

"Hey." she giggled. He tried to stand but he slipped in flour and fell right back down. He blew flour into the air. It swirled, like magic, before dropping down uselessly. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I should be asking you the same thing!" he laughed, and White realized: N was still a child, trapped in a teen's body. He did not have a childhood, yet he had the lust of a child his age. He was playful. He liked to have fun. He was a kid, like her.

"Nightmares. Sort of." she rolled her eyes and waved one hand dismissively. "What were you doing?"

"Um, I, um was making, s-some..." he trailed off and hugged the bowl childishly with a stubborn glint in his eyes saying, _Mine._

She returned the defiant look and walked over. In the bowl was a little bit of flour that hadn't exploded, and two eggs. Some substance, presumably milk, stuck to the sides. She tugged the bowl out of her hands. "You were making brownies," she chuckled. Ooh, this got simply enthralling, didn't it?"

"I tried to make brownies," he pointed out timidly, crossing his legs.

"..." She stared at the bowl one more time. She could see where he had forgotten to mix it with the brown sugar. "I'll help you, if you want."

"Please?!" The begging look in his eyes was hard to ignore. She beamed at him, the first smile she had in ages. Just a few days ago felt like centuries ago.

"Here." she placed it on the granite counter top. _Okay, he hasn't cracked the eggs. Alright then..._she handed him the smooth white item. "Crack this into the bowl."

Obediently, he grabbed the egg. When the egg cracked, he flinched. White's mouth pulled up at the edges. It was really hard not to laugh at the manner he cracked eggs. He watched the yellow yolk gradually lower into the bowl with interest, tilting his head. White grabbed the other egg to crack it herself, but he snatched it, cracking it as well, and stunning himself with the result of breaking an egg.

"Now you stir until it all looks the same color; brown. Then you can taste it." she was tempted to herself; brownies sounded delightful. Better than pancakes.

"Wouldn't that spread germs?" the second he said it, she laughed an extended laugh. "No, I think we'll be fine." she replied exuberantly. Still uncertain, he began to stir. Slowly. White grew impatient with every second ticking by so quickly. Finally, she couldn't stand it. Entwining her fingers in his, she helped him stir. When it was thick and creamy, he dipped one finger in the bowl and licked the same finger. His face relaxed. "Mhmm."

She chortled once more. The ravenous girl also tasted it. "Mm. Not half bad for a guy who can't make brownies." She thought some more, and added, "Who said you can't make brownies? But it's missing something...Maybe flour..." she put the miniscule cup in the flour. "I'll do it." N offered kindly, though he was smirking. Skeptically, she allowed him to get the flour instead.

"White," he purred, sounding like he had before. Had he changed attitudes already? She was about to rant when she was blinded by white. She laughed at the pun in her head, but clawed at the flour on her face as if it were venom. Once she regained sight, she saw him cracking up on the ground, tears making a path on the flour on his face. White smiled back. "That was really..._funny!" _she threw an egg at his chest. Awestruck, he looked down at the yolk on his chest. Shells stuck to the edges of the jelly-like part. "Oh, it is _on," _he challenged, grabbing the spoon stuck in the uncooked brownies. He ducked as White threw more flour. She felt bad for the Grunt who had to clean this.

She tried to hit him again, this time climbing on the smooth counter. She didn't conclude that was a perfect space for N to get her. That's when he attacked. The batter nearly went 'splat' on her face. A minimal amount landed on her cheek. White grabbed for another weapon, but she realized both of them were out of arms to use against each other. She jumped off the counter, landing on her feet, but losing balance due to the many brownie ingredients on the floor. She slid next to N, but still giggled in spite of her horrid mistakes.

He leaned in, still laughing. She thought it would be another force kiss, but he just licked batter off of her cheek and continued to laugh. She grabbed flour from her other cheek, and threw it at him. His mouth rounded in an 'O' of shock.

Sweet revenge.

**_*There was a movie remark somewhere in there...:)_**

**_Love you all!_**

**_~Entei7800_**


	12. Forgotten

**Darkness**

***I do not own Pokémon or its characters, just Xerxes. IMPORTANT CHAPTER!**

**Chapter Twelve **

White sat on the balcony of the castle, letting her legs dangle beneath her in the forceful yet nice breeze. She lay in the depths of her unforgivable thoughts. What had she thought of N before that could change how she felt now? She knew what had happened to him, morso, probably more than his own father did. N altered her life, impacted it more than even her own mother.

He had beaten her. He had raped her. He had exposed her, which had been her hypothesis in the first place.

Where was he now?

The personality flip had shocked her more than she could put into words. One minute he was a ruthless tyrant who could only express hatred in reckless ways. Next minute, he's a heavenly boy that cares about Pokémon. It was the boy she had come to love just about a month ago. Of course, the incident yesterday had gotten under her skin as well. Cake? That early in the morning? Besides the fact he had not cracked the eggs open and it had become a food war before it became a compassionate act, it was almost nice that he had thought of her. She wondered where the excellent boy was now...

She looked down from her sitting area. Below was grass, with a variety of flowers. The sandstorm had cleared, although she couldn't guess how. Most of the sand had been cleared, yet the artificial beach south ways was exceptional. It glimmered in the bright sunlight, which seemed to cut deeply into the clouds; gateways to heaven. Feathery, pearl pink cherry blossom trees aligned the sides of the enormous castle. Ivy grew on the sides, creeping near White's trimmed fingernails. A courtyard and playground for battling was north from the point she sat. It could be paradise, a resort, if N hadn't cleared the place of people and put it off-limits.

Her feelings were more than perplexed. How was she supposed to feel about him? He wasn't allowed to have mood swings like that, was he?

She nearly hopped off the balcony to go inside; it was evening, and she was sleepy. The colors had distracted her; yellow to saffron, saffron to pink, pink to cerulean, cerulean to indigo. But then she let her mind wander again.

Her Pokémon? Where were they? Were they okay? The question haunted her like a nightmare.

Unova. N had clearly stated to her that he wouldn't enslave it for her sake. The relief of hearing that last night was oblivious to any other feeling. Yet he had not brought up her Pokémon as part of the factor. And Black. N would haul him in, but release him as if he were of insolence.

She was just wearing herself out more. She decided to go to bed now, when she saw N's silhouette walking towards her. "Think about you and your Pokémon. What are you striving for?"

She jumped, and nearly lost balance on the balcony. She screamed, sure Arceus was going to dispose of her life then and now. She caught herself at the last second. From somewhere near the castle, she heard Zekrom's roar.

"What?!" she demanded, fury circulating through her body. He just leaned over the balcony, his green locks whipping silently in the breeze. "I never got the chance to hear what they were saying, White. Not to the full extent. So, White. What were you and your Pokémon striving for?"

Before she could stop herself, she blurted, "To beat you!"

He laughed a short laugh. It was just short, full of bleak happiness. "Before I intervened."

"Well..." she felt the edges of her mouth twitch, and she grinned that daring grin that only Cheren and her father could recognize right away. "I...I would start with leaving Unova." She nearly laughed at the face he made when his eyebrows creased together in confusion. "I want...I want to explore other regions, unravel new mysteries, new truths, new ideals! I could meet all kinds of Pokémon! And..." she clenched her fists, looking down, so her hat hid the excitement in her eyes. "I would be able to grow more powerful. I wouldn't lose to anybody. One last thing..." she walked one half step closer to N. Then she beamed at him. "I would still find a way to beat you."

"So that was your ultimate goal?" he asked, his eyes dead serious. They weren't lustful, like they would usually be.

"Sound too clichéd? I don't really care... there are trainers out there like me. I don't want to be the only one fighting for a single justice."

"I get it." N said. "I really do. Maybe...I shouldn't have interfered with your plans. You were a regular trainer. You had nothing to do with me, Reshiram, nothing. I was stupid to pull you into it."

"But..." White couldn't come up with a reason to back up why he wasn't stupid. "But..."

He was staring at her intently, expectant of an answer. "But I had fun."

"Fun?!" he shrieked in a unexpectant outburst of anger. "Well, you sure didn't look it!"

White was the tiniest bit frightened. She backed up, but a smile broke across N's face. "You should've told me that before! Jeez, White! Oh, here. I think you'll like these."

"Wha'?" she put her hands up defensively when he pulled out seven Pokeballs. At first she seemed hostile until she saw the seals. Heart, teardrop, spark, flame, leaf, and her most peculiar Pokemon's N. The seventh, however, was a Cherish Ball, seemingly customized. It had a diamond where you would put the seal. It had laces tied between them. She picked it up and examined it. Clicking the diamond, she jumped back as the red laser spat out a Shaymin. She gawked, her mouth failing, and leaned down to stroke the creäture.

"That's not all." N had that mischievous glint in his eyes. She skeptically eyeballed him before opening the empty Pokeball.

She gasped.

"I know it hasn't been a long time, but I want to apologize. I...I wish I didn't do those things to you. I never wanted you to feel insecure, but happy. I took it too far. I just want us to be like Mother and Fa-Ghetsis. They were happy; Ghetsis got her this ring. Him, of all people. He said he would do anything for her. One motive was world domination. But they...I never saw either of them frown. They cherished each moment. 'I will love you until the end' were Ghetsis's words." Tears clouded N's blue eyes. "But then she died of an incurable sickness. Ghetsis was shattered. He threw the ring away and gave up. I took it, begging him to keep it. But he said it had too many memories. He really loved Mother..."

White couldn't explain the feeling inside of her. Was it pity? Grief? Affection? It was the point that N was giving her something close to him, something that had once been close to his father, who always seemed insane, even almost eccentric. She never guessed Ghetsis would feel anything as insolent as love. Wouldn't that get in the way? Deep down, she knew everyone loved, though. The blue-green ring matched the color of his eyes perfectly, flecked with different shades of gold.

"Mother had my green hair, and golden eyes. She was pretty, like you." White wiped away a tear as he said that. _Stop, N. You're going to ask... _She avoided his eyes by looking at the setting sun. But he wouldn't let up.

"And I don't know if there is a formula for love, what it is, how it works. But I've never been more sure that I'm in love with you. White Hilda... Will you marry me?"

Struggle. That was it. A struggle so hard to battle, between compassion and herself. Reaction. Heart rendering reactions bring the ghoul of pain behind them. "N..."

His eyes were pleading. Tears were glazing over his eyes. She couldn't tell if he was hopeful, or it was the fact he wasn't blinking. Maybe he was afraid that if he blinked, the tears would spill over. "I want to...I..." she choked. "No. I can't. Not while I'm still doubtful."

N closed the Cherish Ball, ducking his head low. He sniffled quietly. If there hadn't been a short, choppy echo, she wouldn't have heard it. She ignored the wound, the anguish welling up inside of her, and the tear that dropped from his eyes. Just one; he seemed to pull himself together quickly. "Okay. I respect that. I don't know when, but one day, I'll ask again. And that one day, I'll get a different answer." He slowly walked back inside, leaving the Shaymin and the items directly in front of White. She opened the Cherish Ball. Underneath that ring that symbolized so much love was a sparky rock. Blue, like her own eyes. _A stone from Chargestone Cave. _She paid great attention to N during her adventure; besides the Ferris Wheel, he adored the cave. He had it carved into a heart. A sloppy, handmade drawing of the two was in the middle. She could barely distinguish it, but it was the thought that counted, right?

A note was attached to it, left unfinished. Two Japanese words were on the paper;_ Natsumi Kusubana_. The rest said, _White, my summer flower is..._

She clicked the ball, unable to even speak to the gratitude Pokémon. It swallowed Shaymin, and she walked to the bed inside. She looked around. N wasn't anywhere to be seen. She tucked it underneath the bed, when a piece of cologne scented paper floated into her hair.

_I have gone out. The Grunts have been instructed to let you go anywhere, as long as you return. That is, if you do. Ha..._

His attempt at a joke was cute, even after that. Of course she would return. Weeks ago, she never would admit this. But N wouldn't be anymore but a broken piece of glass if she left him now. He had no mother, a father who was insane and who had given up on life, thus depriving his son of love. She had selfishly turned him down in a feeble attempt to show trust didn't expand overnight. He was broken without her.

She fulfilled him. White wondered...did she feel the same way?

She depicted Reshiram's Pokeball, and ran outside. She tossed the Pokeball out the balcony. It exploded open just as she dove over the side. She free-fell through the air, letting it toss wisps of satin strips of hair back. The ground was dangerously close...

As expected, Reshiram swooped down with a facile edge. She fell into pure white fur. It was warm; she expected that from a Fire-Dragon type Pokémon. It cried out.

"Ferris Wheel." she said softly. Where she and N met.

Where all fate changed.

* * *

White wanted that feeling to vanish. It bugged her how N prowled about in her mind. And that resulted in more mixed feelings.

"Ticket for one..." White said, huffing in exhaustion. The man at the counter seemed to notice. "Something wrong, sweetie?"

"I'm a romantic mess." That's all she said. She felt like she could blurt everything to this man, but she bit back the urge to. He nodded. "Isn't everybody?"

"Yeah, we are, aren't we?!"

White flinched. The warm voice laced with amity sent a cold rush through her body. He was one of the people she didn't want to see at the moment. Too cheerful. Too loving. She didn't want to be near anything involving lone word. She turned spun on her heel to face Black. "You left! You escaped that ba-"

He paused, looking at the children behind him, gawking. Parents held their own hands to their child's ears. White was weary of anything that insulted the kingly boy. She could understand why so many people disliked new laws. But they shouldn't hold such hatred on a human being that already had bared enough dispute. "Black...not now." She smiled weakly at him. "One more, please?"

He handed one to her, his face polite, but slowly converting to artificial happiness. He didn't like dealing with these people, she was sure.

The doors swung open automatically. She caught whiff of cotton candy somewhere in the distance, but she had to ignore it as she climbed into the compact space. It sure did smell good, though. As soon as it arose, it became mute.

"I'm glad we can finally be together." Black said, breaking the silence. He was uncomfortable; she knew him that well. He never was a one to be quiet. White shifted around, but didn't respond. She tried, but her thoughts were somewhere else, in a different place, beyond reality.

"You never have to see that asshole again."

Still no response, but uprising anger.

"You're gone for good."

"No, Black!" she screamed, astounding him. "I can't do this! I have to go back, Black. He needs me! He's just be broken without me!" she clutched her head as seedlings of a migraine implanted themselves in her head. She rested her head in her burning hot palms.

"You know I need you, too." he looked hurt, but it didn't overpower how N had looked hours ago. Nothing could compare. She detected jealousy more than anything. And that was just pushing it.

"I'm sorry, Black. But you have friends, human friends. I'm sure he'll let me visit. But I don't love you anymore. Not when you act like this."

"Like what? It was self-defense, White!" his figure trembled. "You're such a hypocrite, loving the one who beats you! Might as well say you get hell of an excitement from it, too! That dumbass doesn't deserve any friends!" his voice had grown, considerably loud.

"You don't know him, nimrod! And don't call him that! How would you feel if you were raped? How would you feel, living in a forest with only Pokémon? How would you feel if your parents died? He has no one, in a literal sense. You don't care, do you? He would break if I left him! So let me ask again, how would you feel?"

"I would deal with it! You're such an idiot!" he shook his head in defiance, smirking. "An idiot for loving him! What, can he just give you lovey-dovey eyes and everything be okay? I saved you. He beat you. I loved you. He hurt you. Who is it, White, 'cause I sure as hell can't tell anymore. Who do you want to spend your life with? Who do you trust more? Who do you love?" he yelled. His face was red with abhorrence. He was sweating.

White just shook her head. "Do you want me to answer that? I can't! Probably not you! You obviously aren't the Black I grew up with. You've changed."

"How?! I've been myself! Is that a crime, 'Lady White?'

"Shut up!" she screamed, tears in her eyes. She honestly didn't want to fight right now. They had reached the peak, the revelation. Unova was truly beautiful; yet she was stuck in here. "You're corrupted." she whispered through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah? Does this remind you of anything?" he yanked her arm, his nails digging into her skin. It pierced, thus breaking as well. She yelped, but he didn't back down, even when blood seeped into his nails. He pulled her into a forceful kiss. She only began to beat on him as his tounge pushed into her mouth as an intruder. Sure enough, memories flooded through her mind.

Bitter memories of a past N.

From the day she had lost that titanic battle, to flying through the raging sandstorm, to her enslavement. All to her raping and Saturn's bereaved death. He pulled away, panting, looking satisfied.

White convulsed, feeling feverish again. She turned her face solemnly. "I won't lie. I wanted nothing but you when I wasn't officially pregnant. All I craved was your face, your kisses, your body. I thought I would die if I wasn't close to you. Your kisses..." she put slight emphasis on the past tense, "Made me feel that way."

"See?" he began to gloat, but she wasn't done. Wearily, she met his gaze. But he ignored the enervate look in her eyes, and just continued to wear that gloating look. It was abrade.

"That kiss...now...reminded me of the old N." She wanted to proceed, but Black continued to interrupt.

"What? Now you _label _the guy?" he snorted, amused. She resisted shooting him a glare, but continued softly. "He was so angry, mad, jealous. Like you. I saw that when we were being taken back. N is going through a change I can't really explain, and so are you. I don't want to deal with any of this. N let me leave because I turned down his wedding offer. I'm not ready. This was where he and I met. I wanted to reminisce, not fight. But you took it to that point. Black, if you can supposedly deal with what N can, you can deal with the fact I love you both in different ways."

He was pale. The Ferris Wheel came to an abrupt halt. They had reached the bottom. The doors flung open, and she refused to look in his eyes as she left. Black stumbled forward, tears in his eyes.

"White..." Black choked out a strangled cry. White felt more of that unexplained feeling. The mangled boy had begun to cry. "Please don't go back."

She promised to visit earlier. She would, too, just not for Black. How was Sue? Colress? Her friends? Rubbing her temples, she decided, _I won't think about this. Not now._

White left Black to cry. She no longer had to deal with him. She never wanted to see his face again. And that left White to feel more shattered than before.


	13. Unexpected

**Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or its characters. Partial lemon-ish part. *Thanks to Moonwolf3000 for being my beta!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"N?" White yawned, her cassia breath in N's face. He was tempted to touch that vanilla skin of hers. She was a daughter of Aphrodite, blessed with such good looks that arose jealousy in his chest. He wasn't sure how to reply; it had been centuries since she'd spoken. Last night she trudged in, rather hasty, and laid down. Not even daring to utter a word. Maybe she acknowledged the pain that soared in his chest when she didn't speak her saccharine voice. Or maybe she prefered not to speak lately. He wouldn't force her to, after the pain she had suffered.

She noticed his hesitation. "N?" she repeated, this time more impatient.

"Yes?" he cooed after a few moments, rolling over to touch that glowing, buttermilk skin of hers. A glorious smile arched her lips. He was only convivial because he knew she was his.

She made a gallant move, wrapping her snug arms around his neck. Sunlight shone on her heavenly, jocund face. Then she vigorously pulled him into a kiss. Through heated breaths, she managed to say, "I want you. _Now._"

A diffident simper replaced his tender, loving look. He deliberately pulled the strap of her tank top down. Then, not so carefully, he ripped the whole shirt off. With his teeth, he moved to her pants, tearing them away. He gave a smile of pure pleasure. His hands snaked to her bra, and he quickly snapped it away. She squealed with delight as his ethereal fingers skipped over her breasts. Slowly, he massaged each, rubbing against her nipples, feeling them harden. He lowered his head, giving them a nice, long, lick. He began to suck on one, like a baby. The combination was enough to cause her to wet herself.

He was done amusing himself. One greedy hand moved to her panties...

"_Dammit!_" he howled, waking up with a jolt. Sunlight cascaded through the open window. White grumbled from the sequence of the light and N's curse. Then the vexation lines faded, and she regained her peaceful, sleeping state. It possibly was not meant to be.

N peered over at her. Pity she would have to awaked. He prodded her arm, which was stunningly slick. "White. White. White. White."

She protested some more. She peeled her eyes open, wearing a lazy grin. She turned over to see N's face, smack-dab, right there. "Oh, jeez!" She jumped, splaying the feathery covers everywhere. One even landed on N's head, much to his dismay. She lost balance on the bed, and fell off with a quiescent _thump. _"Son of a-" she groaned, scaling the bed once more, hand by hand. Just as she had half her body snuggled on the bed, her alarm screeched a boisterous screech, causing her to fall again. Finally unable to take it, she chuckled the blaring alarm at the wall. The annoying sound completely stopped.

N suppressed the urge to laugh uncontrollably. Placing one hand over his mouth, he commented, "Graceful."

She pouted. "Shut your face."

"White, you know that's not possible." he leaned forward to kiss her, but she jerked back, a blatant, defiant look on her face.

"Uh...I need to get dressed." she said quickly. Leaving it at that, she scurried away and into the restroom to get dressed.

N's shattered heart sank further into his stomach, which was where she had left it last night. She was the equivalent of a ninja; critically wounding him, then easily evading his assaults. She couldn't do this forever...could she?

His thoughts were sliced by a female Unfezant squawking his name angrily on the balcony. Chuckling to himself, he strode towards the bird, which flailed its wings carelessly, littering the chairs.

In her curved beak was a small envelope. N's eyes narrowed. "Who sent this, friend?"

If a Pokémon could roll its eyes, she sure was doing it. _"(Some human downstairs. Your kind comes in masses of idiots, sire.)" _She stuck her beak in the air indignantly.

"I've noticed," he sighed. "I'd depict how they treat Pokémon." he said nonchalantly. He put emphasis on 'they.' He didn't want to be part of the human race, if anything, he wanted to be secluded. He ripped the coffee-colored envelope from her beak. "You'd they would learn after a century or two."

_"(Moronic!)" _she sang.

"Agreed. You may go, Safire." he nodded approvingly. She squawked in trepidation.

_"(Sire...may I have a sweet Pokeblock?)" _she asked, somewhat humiliated she had to beg the king.

"I only have poffins," he admitted. He reached beneath a nearby chair for his Poffin Case.

_"(Sire...that is even BETTER!)" _Saffire squeaked. She perched herself on N's semi-comfortable shoulder. He stroked her fondly as she wolfed it down. Without a thank you, and still gobbling it, she glided away, into the celeste sky. He lay back in his hammock, gingerly opening up the envelope with one finger. He glimpsed over the letter.

_Dear Lord N,_

_ Sorry for our inconvenience, but we have been informed of the postponement of the crowning. The press finds this intolerable, and we have moved it to a more formidable date: tomorrow. _

_ Dearest apologies, Zinzolin._

N scowled to himself. He wanted to give a scanty snicker that Zinzolin was too lazy to do this himself. However, this did delay his schedule with White. A day of fun? No, no, no. Things had to be complicated. In fact, what if she didn't want to be crowned? She did avoid him once, no doubt she could do it again.

"Hm, interesting. I thought you postponed it, though."

N sprung back at the sound of her voice. She was peering over his shoulder, at the letter. He crumbled it into a wad, and threw it at the door. She was stupefied at his new behavior. Seriously, could he decide? Angry, loving, or just plain crazy? "I mean, b-because we don't have to go!" he stammered, sending the inanimate object a dark look.

True enough, Butterfree swarmed in her stomach. She really didn't want to, but maybe she could somehow make this relaxing. "I'll do it. But on one condition."

"What's that?" he already felt a smile tracing upon his lips.

She shuffled uncomfortably, but continued, nonetheless. "Bianca and I can go dress shopping along with Virizion, and Emolga can join you and Cheren tuxedo shopping." she stated, puffing her chest out confidently.

N deflated a little. Well, it could be worse. Emolga, hearing its name, glided to White, curling around her head. He placed one finger on his lip, mulling it over. The boy with the glasses, eh? Who deathly hated N, who gave him murderous looks? "Fine," N grumbled. "If that's what you really want."

Emolga squeaked in joy, hopping from White's head, and to the ground. He grabbed N's hand. Then he grabbed White's. They both leaned down to figure out what he wanted. "N?" White said uneasily. "What's Emolga doing?"

"I think..." N began, watching him entwine White's fingers with his own. "He wants us to hold hands."

"For how long?" she immediately inquired. "I mean, because we have places to be."

Blush soared over N's face. "Yeah, Emolga." he pulled out a Poke Ball. He clicked on the center; out came a large, black dragon. Sparks danced on its sumptuous body. "We'll need to get going soon." However, the squirrel Pokémon did not budge. He, in fact, put two small hands on his hips, sticking out a plump, pink tounge. It let out a series of screeches. _"(Can you at least hold hands when I'm not looking?)" _he plead.

"Um...sure." N managed to say without chuckling at his behavior.

Zekrom roared avidly. White seized her adorable Pokemon, placing him on Zekrom's back, despite much of his protest. N's face flushed, but he did not bear to comment. Instead, he helped White onto Zekrom's back.

Never did their hands part.

* * *

Virizion headbutted the door, not very softly, at that. Not to mention this was the umpteenth time. White buried her head deep into her hands, becoming more and more turbulent by the moment. "Virizion," she griped. "They're probably not home. Let's leave them."

Virizion cried out, turmoil on her face. She then backed up, ready for another smash. She dashed forward. Much to her astonishment, the door flung open, hitting Virizion in the face. She backed away, whimpering quietly. "Hello, this is Cheren..." Cheren began while opening the door.

White rolled her beryl eyes. "You're always so formal. Why not just be your age-"

"White!" he screamed, wrapping his clement arms around her. Quickly, he recoiled, smoothing his maroon tie. "I'm sorry."

"For what-"

White certainly did not tolerate being interrupted, and this was inexcusable. She couldn't wriggle even one word in... "WHITE!" Bianca bellowed, crashing into her best friend. She even lifted her a few centimeters above ground before dropping her. "I can't believe you're back! Black..."

She paused, uncertain if she was to continue. She saw the daggers clobbering White, and decided it was a bad idea. "Nevermind. I made friendship bracelets, and cake, and balloons, and soooo much more! We can paint our nails and watch My Little Ponyta..." she trailed off, hiccuping, then throwing herself into a fit of distraught sobs. She didn't release White from the hug, no matter how much she writhed. They stood there, for five minutes straight. White ended up mouthing, 'Get the pliars' to Cheren.

"I'm sorry..." Bianca swiped at her nose. "It's just really good to see you."

"So let me get this straight," Cheren spat, fastidious. "You took White to your castle?"

"Yep!" N beamed boastfully. Cheren, without a second thought, slugged him across the face. N collapsed to the ground, feeling where a bruise was forming. To tell the truth, he bruised like a peach. Cheren stood over him, an emotionless expression glued to his face. "N!" White helped him up. The green-haired boy darted behind White, mumbling things incoherently.

"Why did you do that?!" she demanded.

"He deserved it." Cheren said simply. "A better question would be; why did you even come?"

"Well, um...I was wondering if you can help him pick out a tuxedo for my crowning. Bianca and I can go dress shopping." she hung her head, ashamed. This was not going very well in the first place. They were polar opposites, and she expected a very angered 'no.'

Cheren glanced between White and N. He moved from foot to foot. "Fine. But only because you'll return to hell."

"Yay!" White punched the crisp air. Virizion cried out in joy. It was only N and Cheren that weren't celebrating.

"Let me go get my purse!" Bianca grinned, clasping her hands together.

From then on out, the day could only get worse...


	14. Shopping Time

**Darkness**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pokémon. There will be a lot of transitions, and this *...* signals it! Not my best chapter, let me tell you...**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Cheren, for the love of Arceus, stop glaring at me." N plead to Cheren, who was, in fact, glaring at him. Stealthy, frigid, and irate. His eyes were slits. You could tell he was ignoring the tuxedos. His focus was intently on N exactly. "White wants you to pick a tuxedo out already."

"I can tell you what she didn't want. You put your filthy hands on my best friend. You're such a bother," he said emotionlessly. His eyes were devoid of any visible feeling except one; that flaring look of hate directed towards N. Which made N, of course, hostile. His hands were in his pockets, practically waiting to yank it out, ready to assault Cheren. He just had to make the move already. N didn't see why this was his problem. Given he'd never had a real family, or even real friends, he wondered why Cheren cared so much for White. Friends were not supposed to care this much, and certainly were not supposed to delve into personal relationships.

"Look. Right now, I would get on my knees to apologize, to see White smile. But she wants us to be friends, and to get a tuxedo. Please. We both want the best for her, do we not?" N said with somewhat enough conviction to make Cheren's tight mouth twitch. "Now. You know her better than I do. What is her topic of interest?"

"Topic of interest? You used that in wrong context." Cheren snorted. "But whatever. Lose the hair, cut the casual crap, and please look like you have somewhat a chance of being sophisticated."

N's mouth quirked. Did he realize that was the longest sentence he'd ever uttered to him that was neither fact or insult? N didn't feel elated, though; he felt a tug in his stomach. Embarrassment, actually. Why was it he couldn't be a regular boy that knew his fashion. He pinpricked his mind for a way to say this. "Uh...come again?"

"White told me her first impression of you." he said in a snide tone. N felt a spark of hope in his stomach.

"What? What did she say?" he urged, staring at Cheren. Cheren smirked again.

"She said your appearance is uptight. And your personality is just plain weird. Your hair is too long for her particular liking, and your eyes are always distant." he said, his words slurring. N's cheeks tinted pink. Was that his dignity flying out the window, or was it just him? "But I know exactly how to change you."

He swallowed an enormous lump in his throat. Fear. It wasn't the makeover part that petrified him. He didn't mind anything else, either, it was the fact that her closest friend that despised him was going to be doing it. That was enough to make his adrenaline run to a gelid temperature. He opened his mouth, and snapped his mouth shut. He wasn't sure how to talk any more. Finally, he organized his next sentence. "How...where..."

Cheren took N by the shirt. He could've pierced N's skin if it weren't for another layer of clothing. "N, my friend, your hair is first."

Hopefully, he didn't hear N's whimper.

...

"What do you mean we don't qualify?" White demanded, infuriated that this receptionist was so reluctant. Bianca insisted they leave already, but White wouldn't let that happen. Coarse fury was in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, you don't have a reservation." the woman said. She wore that grin that promoted anger. White slammed her small fists on her desk.

"This isn't a restaurant. I don't need a reservation for a freaking dress," White snarled, directly in the receptionist's face.

"Well apparently, you are not as high quality as our dresses," she sniggered. "Our customers are high quality, miss, and they are intelligent enough to make reservations."

"_What?!_ So there's a number of people who can be here? You're joking."

"I'm not. Go back to your home or something before I call security." she threatened, glowering at White. White was not the type to get angry easily, but she felt the strong urge to punch her. Slug that smug smile off her face already.

"Fine! Bianca, let's go somewhere that doesn't leave trash at a desk." she growled, spinning on her heel to leave. However, Bianca gripped her arm.

"Wait. I've got an idea." Bianca was never the brazen type to charge into battle or even suggest anything. She was timid, shy, and mute. White rose a quizzical eyebrow. She watched her best friend go up to the receptionist. "Ma'am, my friend really needs this dress. She's having a wedding soon, not to mention she's delivering a baby in a few months."

"Do I look like I care?" she examined her nails. "I get that about seven times a day. Did you see my phone? Security is on speed dial."

"I'm warning you. Let us in." Bianca sounded commanding, shocking White. Since when did she do that?!

"I'm warning you. I'll call security."

Bianca nodded. "Okay, but you asked for it." she backed up two steps. She pulled out a Love Ball. It was a cherry blossom pink; gorgeous. She tossed it in the air. Out came a Crobat, hovering in the middle of the room.

"Ooooh. I'm so intimidated." she snickered, pointing at the Crobat only to guffaw. Bianca curved a smile. A demented smile. Okay, if that wasn't enough to make White skeptical.

"Violet, use Poison Fang." Bianca muttered underneath her breath so the receptionist did not hear at all. Crobat lurched forward, venom lacing its sharp incisors. The receptionist fell out of her chair, screeching like a banshee. Crobat was about to attack when she squealed, "Okay! Fine! Go pick a dress! Just don't kill me!"

"I thought so," Bianca snapped, mocking the receptionists snide attitude from earlier.

"Since when did you get so brave?" White asked curiously.

"Since yesterday." Bianca beamed. They began to walk out the door, leaving Crobat ready to assault.

"Hey! What about your Pokémon? Take it back!" the receptionist was obviously terrified.

"Not my problem," Bianca said smoothly.

...

"MY HAIR!"

N felt scattered. His hand flitted around for any strands of long hair left. His hand crept up until he felt silky hair...dangerously close to his head. Cheren snorted, unimpressed. "Just wait till' you see your face," he said tauntingly.

Fear churned his stomach. He slapped two hands over his face before spinning the stylists chair and peering at himself.

He gulped down a scream that belonged to an Exploud. Glasses. Caramel rimmed, thin, feeble glasses. "I can see just fine, though!" he whined, trying to evade all the strange looks from the passerby. "I don't need these damned things!"

"Ouch. You know, some people have worn glasses who are right in front of you."

N stared back uncomprehendingly. Cheren spurted a very rare grin. "You're an idiot."

N blushed. How many times now? He was counting. embarrassment was contagious with White's friends. He didn't like the feeling uproaring in his stomach, but it was pretty nice to have friends, actually. He stood up. "So, we're finding ourselves tuxedos, hmm?" he straightened his new glasses. Emolga pitched in with a squeal.

Or maybe it was a warning. As soon as N stepped forward, he slipped, falling in a green wave of hair. Cheren's lips curled back at the humor. "Wow, nice way to start your day out."

"Or maybe it's a sign that you shouldn't have cut my FREAKING HAIR!" he felt the fluffy tufts again. He was going to miss that hair. A nice sentiment, giving it its own little burial site. His heart almost even ached for it.

Yes, for hair.

"Are you hungry?" Cheren asked. His stomach roared. Emolga quickly lowered itself beneath N's right arm, quivering at the noise. "I thought we passed a chili dog stand outside earlier."

N's fingers rubbed against his wallet. Crap, for a king, this was all going to cost him.

"Oh, why not?"

...

"Why. Why did you bring her?" Bianca grumbled, detesting the molecular creature in White's arms. Who simply would not return her hat. It was a cream color, with two blue minus signs on each cheek. It was about the size of an average Pikachu.

"I dunno, Virizion doesn't like dresses. And those Pokeblocks are really getting to her hips, y'know?"

Bianca threw her head back, guffawing. "You're so mean."

"Says the girl who throws a Crobat in a receptionists face."

"Oooh!" Bianca didn't have the ears for that. She bounced over to a frilly purple dress. White tried to seal away a look of complete repulsion. It was wave over wave over wave over...well, you get it. Not to metion the sleeves were long, stretching even further than her petite hands.

"Bianca, why would I wear that?" she asked, fiddling with a curl of hair, which Bianca had insisted she wear down once she had extensions. Not only that, but she gave her something similar to a cowlick of bangs. She loved it, but she didn't suppose N would.

Wait, she shouldn't be thinking of him! No way! "Minun, do you see anything you want?" she asked, practically sweating more bullets.

"Mi! Mi!" she pranced over to a sapphire blue dress. She yanked it off the hanger. White briefly wondered if she was just trying to impress Emolga. But she examined it, nonetheless.

It complimented Minun's flying colors, of course. It was also frilly enough for Bianca's liking. "Okay, I'll get it!"

"Mi, mi, min!" it retorted, wiggling into it. It struggled, for it was a bit plump, but managed to get in.

Bianca had vanished behind the hundreds of dresses. White sighed impatiently. You drop a toy in a store, it takes ten minutes to find it. You drop a Bianca in a store, it takes in hour. As she swam through the swarm, she came in contact with a dress.

It was a deep black, the color of Zekrom. Short, but ruffled downward. It sparkled on the bodice, and came with exclusive high heels. She almost done a three sixety.

"Bianca!" she screeched in the silence.

"Yeah?" she yelled back.

"I...I think I found it."

...

"You look pretty spry, you know, for a guy your age." Cheren urged, nudging N, taking a long delve into his quadruple icecream cone.

"No, no I don't, but you do." He was wolfing down his chili dog. To civilians, they probably looked like food deprived children. "I don't think its safe to eat in our new outfits, though."

"Girl." Cheren insulted, yet it was playful, teasing, even.

"Noob." N finished the chili dog off with a satisfied gulp.

True, they'd brought food into the stores and got butted out quite a few times, but in the end, they found what they were looking for. Cheren had found a nice, black tuxedo. Your regular blue tie, white shirt, and dark black pants. He had gotten his hair parted. He looked fairly sweet, actually. N, being the peculiar man he was, wore a brown coat, a white undershirt, and a saccharine red and black checkered tie. "Girl," Cheren repeated, looking at N's attire.

"Noo-"

"Hey."

N's heart skipped a beat. His blood turned to a glacial temperature. He was terrified he'd hear that voice, and he never hoped to hear it again. "Let's talk about my girlfriend, shall we?"


End file.
